


The Secrets That We Keep

by gianahennelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: Aomine Daiki is stuck between a rock and a hard place, Kagami's announcement about going back to America took him by storm and with all of his emotions and memories come rushing back will he be able to convince Taiga to stay. Will, it affects both of their lives when their family and friends get involved.





	1. The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a forewarning this take place after the final game movie so their might be some spoilers if you haven't see it

 

Daiki POV 

Even as I watched him walking slowly through the dark, his red hair glimmering as the wind ruffled it gently all I could feel is panic. My heart thundered in my chest as my mind ran with the different possible outcomes for this conversation. But he couldn't leave for America sure during the send-off game I play it cool. 

But the thought of him leaving now only forced my hands to shake worriedly as I looked up from my thought to see him walking alone. This would be my only chance to even speak to him 

“Kagami!!” I called out his name but my voice is alien to me, it grew horse as panic edge found its way into my voice. I still had time to tell him how I feel before things grew even more out of hand. 

Within a millisecond of calling out to him, I watched his red eyes glow with confusion but there was something else in his cool gaze. Maybe it was a relief but I didn't stop to think about it I rushed forward.

Not even bothering to think as I ran through the darkened streets to catch up to him. He stood there still as a statute simply looking at me as my steps echoed through the empty air as he watched me. 

All I could think about is that time at the winter cup when he enters the zone and we squared off, I don't know what it was but something in me snapped. All that pent up hatred and rage had changed a great deal. I didn't resent him, I wasn't jealous that he has Testu, that he had been able to beat me. 

All I felt was this intense love, at first I didn't think that it made any sense all of these emotions welling in me over a man of all things. But as I had time to work out my feelings over the break I couldn't help but think that I don't know where I would be without him there to snap me back into reality. 

He was my light as much as he was Tetsu's and there was no way that I was going to let him leave for America without knowing how I felt first. Adarline pumped through my veins and excitement and worry scratched my nerve endings. My skin felt like it is on fire as I stopped in front of Taiga panting heavily for a moment as he looked over me with worry and confusion shifting into his soft crimson gaze. 

“What's the wrong Aomine? You seem off.” His voice softens with worry as I took the moment to really take in his face. He lightly tan skin stared back at me as his crimson red bangs seemed to be getting a bit longer. 

Slightly covering his eyes as I looked at his soft pink lips simply staring back at me. A little voice in the back of my skull scream not to pussy out and before I could even control myself my lips were coming crashing down on his. 

The warmth of his body overtook me, joy-filled in my heart although it was fleeting, I could feel his lips moving with mine. My heart practically leaped out of my chest from joy but I knew that I couldn't truly enjoy this moment not till I say my peace. So I pulled away even though every nerve in my body was screaming for me to retreat back into the warmth that is Kagami. 

But even as I stared at him I could see the confusion filling his half-lidded eyes as he stared at my face with new intrigue. His crimes red eyes staring into the very pits of my soul and I could just tell that if I didn't say something now I never would. 

“I...I don't want you to go to America I know that it's selfish but I figure there was no point it not saying anything. At least this way neither of us is holding onto any unspoke regrets. Along the way, through the winter cup, I fell for you and I haven't been able to get you outta my head since.

I know that must sound cheesy especially coming from me. But I really don't want to you go, I don't know where I would be if you hadn't come into my life and rocked my world. But it's not fair of me to ruin your chances at the NBA. So go if you really want to, but know that if you do come back I’ll be here waiting.”

I smiled gently at him even though my heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. The very thought of him leaving forced me in a panic but it's not fair of me to force him to stay right. What claim do I have to him to tell him what to do? Before I could dig myself into a bigger whole I ran through the night letting the air whip pass me as I rushed my way to my house. 

Horns blared drifting into the quiet night air as cars rushed passed me on my way home. Though not once did I look up from my feet for all I knew I am going in the wrong direction. But my body moved on impulse like it remembered the way to my house even if I didn't bother to look up from my empty stare. “Dai-chan?” I looked up from my thought to see cherry blossom pink hair staring back at me. 

Even as my eyes scanned Satsuki I could see her soft pink eyes staring at me exhaustion written on her face as a slight frown formed on her face. Her light pink bow began to furrow. There she sat firmly on my house porch not daring to move as this determination filled her gaze.

“What you don't want her back in town? That’s cruel Dai-chan she is your sister.” Her motherly and demanding tone filled my ears but I'm completely at a loss. I don't know what the hell she is talking about. 

I sighed heavily dropping next to Satsuki simply sitting they're awestruck for a moment as I stared up at the twinkling black sky. The stars burning bright as they stared back at me as if they were taunting me.

Kagami is a star that I can never reach and after tonight he is going to be long gone. A heavy sigh left my lips as word vomit drifted from my lips. “I don't know what you're talking about I didn't even know that she was coming back.” 

A heavy frown formed on my face as I heard how hollow and lifeless my voice sounded. I hated to begin like this but it wasn't like I could be pump. “So then what is this about.” The wrath of Satsuki body overtook me as she wrapped her arms firmly around my right arm. Her boobs pressing firmly against my side as she peered up at me with her wide pink eyes. 

I could feel my own face heating up as I thought about telling her about Kagami, what would she think about me. If she knew that I was involved with a guy, I knew that she loved me and we were practically family. 

But still this would be a huge change in the way she thought of me, I left out a heavy sigh. Forcing my shoulder to slump with defeat as I shifted my gaze from the gorgeous night sky to Satsuki. 

Fear slightly creeping its way into my heart as trepidation gripped tightly to my throat making it difficult to speak. I didn't think that I cared this much about how Satsuki saw me but after a moment I spoke in a cool voice.

“I kissed Kagami I have been trying to find a way to bring up my feeling to him and I thought that I had more time to sort them out myself. But with him going to America this was my only chance to say I felt.”

I let out a heavy sigh as this worry began to grip me, he kissed me back but he didn't say a word he sat there completely shock too stunned to even speak. Does that mean that he feels the same way over if he kissed me out of habit? 

Damn how the hell am I supposed to know, I simply rested my head on top of Satsuki’s taking in the smell of her strawberry shampoo. The scent always seemed to calm me down as I looked out of the street.

“Anyway, could we drop the subject I really don't want to talk about it right now.” I looked down at Satsuki though it was hard to form this angle. But it seemed like even her own eyes were drawn to the stars but I could see the way that the wheels in her eyes turned with intrigue. “Sure” It was a one-word answer and it was all that I could take at the moment. 


	2. Love Or Dreams

Kagami POV 

I didn't even know what to do or think I simply stood there shell shocked for god knows how long. Who was he to say all that to make my heart flutter with that one stupid kiss before running off? My skin feels like it was warming as my face turned a vulnerable shade of red. I couldn't even see my face but the heat that I knew rather well. 

Man, why now? I lifted my head up gazing at the stare the soft twinkle against the black backdrop stared back at me. My mind race faster than the amount of lights years the stars had to travel. I had my mind made up, I was going to America.  My team supported me even though they didn't want to lose me. But that selfish bastard just has to place doubt in my head, now what the hell am I supposed to do. 

My chest would flutter as my mind screamed at me yelling that I was an idiot as I felt began to shuffle toward my apartment. Way too caught up in my own thoughts to even realize where I was going. The NBA is the only thing that I have truly ever wanted for my life and the more that I think about it my mind is telling me to go. But my heart just couldn't get on track doubt sprung in every concern of my mind. 

My heart aches with hesitation as if to say,  _ are you sure basket is the only thing that you care about _ . This is my best chance to get into the NBA but it's not like it is the only chance that I got. I love basketball more than anything but am I willing to compromise my own happiness to get it. 

Fuck this shit I grumbled lowly under my breath as my mind raced with the best thing to do, my heart and my head both fighting for dominance over my thoughts. Man he just had to pull this stunt I'm glad that his consciousness is cleared but now I'm more fucking confused than before. I felt this weight hit my legs as hear this surprised squeak along with a whimper. 

As I looked up from my thought I could see a little girl she couldn't have been more than 14 maybe 15. Her wide blue eyes looked up at me in utter confusion for a moment as she gently began to rub her leg. Her deep curly blue hair covering her face as she began to whimper. Her face grimacing in pain as she clutched a little tighter to her knee. “Sorry I should have been paying attention to where I was going .” 

Her sweet little voice drifted through the air like a sweet melody as her big blue eyes opened for a moment. They were wide as little tears started to pool in her eyes as she pulled her hand gently from her leg. A crimson fluid decorated her deeply tan skin as she looked down at the small gash on her leg. “Stupid Rin” She chastised herself as a slight pout began to form on her face. 

She was really cute when you look at her, in fact, she kinda reminds me of a certain blue-haired boy that I couldn't take my thoughts off of. “No sorry, this is all my fault.” He was the only reason that this even happened the cocky jerk. I dropped to one knee holding out my hand. Her small dainty form seemed to grow even smaller as I got closer to him. “Here let me help you up.” 

Even as she looked up at me her eyes wide with joy as a sweet smile formed on her lips I couldn't help the guilt that started to well in me, as her small hand fell into my grasp. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so fixated on him and what I should be doing. “You seemed worried about something would you like to talk it seems we are heading in the same direction.” 

As I looked up from my thoughts there she stood not a care in the world as she cocked her head to the side her blue curls sliding gently over her shoulder as she grinned at me. Her eyes widen, she no longer seemed bothered by her skinned knee, now that I got a good look at her. Even though she was young and small her biceps were well toned she had to do some kind of sport. 

But I didn't say a word I simply started to walk away with her trailing after me, I didn't want to be rude but I wasn't in the habit of telling my problems to strangers. “You're reminded me of someone I know. A hardcore basketball junkie was that why you weren't paying attention.” I felt a familiar shiver travel down my spine as she skipped next to me. 

Her black skirt gently ruffling in the wind as her long slender yet tone legs stared back at me. “Yeah, something like that,” I grunted and then kept on walking doing my best pick up the pace but she kept up with ease. Just who was this chick?

“Huh you shouldn't think too much about it, basketball is great but it's not like you are going to spend the rest of your life doing it. Even if you do get a shot at going pro that isn't all there is to life, at least that is what I tell my big brother when he thinks too much about every little detail. Anyway, this is my stop later.” 

I looked up in utter shock as the girl words forced me to turned sharply on my heels. How the hell did she know that's what I was thinking about. She was already skipping up to the patio of some house. An ear-splitting grin forming on her face as she giggled happily before running into the house. The last thing I hear was a happy squeal as the words big brother left her lips. 

Man, this day is way too weird for me, I shook my head sadly before shifting quickly on my heels so I was facing the direction that I was heading down. But her words stuck with me even as I made my way to my apartment the large complex coming into reach. Those few words seemed to echo in my head over and over again as if she was taunting me. 

_ That isn't all there is to life _ . Like I don't already know that but wasn't that exactly what I was doing, giving up some of the best years of my life for a shot at the pros. I could get recognized here but I would have to work thousand times harder. It's not impossible but still what the hell is wrong with me why am I doubting myself all of the sudden. Was it that girl or could it have all started with that frantic yet perfect kiss Aomine planted on me? 

I growled in frustration as I dropped onto my bed and laid there simply staring up at the ceiling as the city raged through my bedroom window. It shouldn't be so difficult this is my future we are talking about. Though the thought of Aomine not being in that future made it difficult to even imagine a life worth living in basketball. Damit. 

I slammed my fist into the nearby wall in rage and depression as my mind swirled with all these confusing thoughts. Now he wanted to notice me, all it took with a loss to shake him out of his own self absorbed bubble. Now that he finally knows what he truly wants it has to be now when I am about to get my life started. Get it really started what the fuck should I do? 

_ A few days later  _

I walked through the Serin halls Kuroko stalking silently by my side after I told the team that the school has rescinded the offer no one dares bring it up. But it's not like I could tell them that the reason that I staid is that I didn't think it was worth going pro without Aomine by my side. I grumbled under my breath as I made my way to basketball practice. 

The coach had been riding me harder than usual she said something about not going easy on me because I lost an easy ride to becoming a pro. I found it all so annoying but none more so then the calls that I have been getting from my parents lately. Both knew that I refused the offer. Nothing should be more important than making my dream a reality at least that's what they thought. So there was no way that I could tell them that I thought love was more important. 

I scoffed lowly under my breath this is all so annoying why didn't I just tell the truth now I have to deal with people’s pity and rage for me missing my chance. They should all fuck off and stay out of my life. “Ouch” I could hear the whimper of a girl, the small voice sounded so firmly that it forces a cold shiver down my spine. 

As I looked up from my thoughts I could see a cute 14-year-old girl in the black tank top and shorts. Her ample breast forcing the shirt to cling a title too tightly to her chest as she looked up from the floor the reason that she fell. Standing over her was a 3rd year his cold black eyes staring at her menacingly at her. “Do you think that we would really let you into our mixed martial arts club.” 

His voice cold and cruel as she began to whimper, rage burned in me and I wanted nothing more than to pound the guy but I know that I would be the only one getting in trouble. Sorry kid but you are going to have to take care of this by yourself.

“But you said that if I beat one of your teammates you would let me join. I beat him and three more this isn't fair.” She pouted lightly she kind of sounded like one of that girl that got whatever she wanted I'm sure that she doted on hand and foot. 

But the fact that she was able to beat four men by herself why wouldn't they let her on the team. “Don't think so you little brat go cry to big brother all you want but you aren't getting on our club team.” 

At this, her big blue eyes steeled with rage as she slowly picked herself up from the floor dusting off her legs as she glared angrily. Within a second in a blur of blue, she had him pinned against the wall. Her forearm placed firmly against his throat forcing him to let out dry grasp. 

“I won the fight now let me on the team or my big brother is going to be the least of your worries.” She snared in utter rage before turning back at me. Her blue eyes no longer wide but narrow with rage and silent throat. I could feel Kuroko shudder next to me as he turned stark white almost like he has seen a ghost. 

“Fine whatever you like brat, be at practice tomorrow.” I watched simply astonished at her change. Going from a little girl to a cold-hearted fighter in a matter of a second. “Okie dokie. Hey you're that guy I ran into a few days ago so did you make a decision.” She skipped happily over to me her eyes shining with new kind of interest as she spoke in a cool voice. As if we are the best of friends I swear who is this girl?

I simply jogged away with Kuroko following after me his eyes widen with confusion and worry for a moment like he just saw something that he wasn't supposed to. He kept mumbling it can't be, it can't be, he's an only child. I didn't know what he was talking about but I shrugged it off as I went to work in the gym. 

_ A Few Hours Later  _

I stare worriedly at the text I had gotten from Satsuki I asked Kuroko to give her my number so that I could ask her about Aomine. For the past couple of days, I have been thinking about what I might say to him if I got the chance. So when she texted me his address I ran out of the gym at high speed. Now here I stood in front of a family house the stone porch steps stared back at me. 

While the large golden brown door loomed over me as if saying that there was no way that I was getting in. What if he didn't want to see me? What if he thought that I took too long to decide to come to speak to him? What if he thinks that I was ignoring him? 

All these worried thoughts ran through my mind as I took one tentative step at a time until I was standing firmly in front of the door. My shoulder strong and thrown back so that you couldn't tell how badly I was pacing. I got to do this Taiga what is the worst that can happen. 

I swallow a thick lump of spit down my dry and rather parched thoart as my knuckles hit the door with a thundering pound. After a moment or two I could hear the sound of someone approaching but as the door slowly crept open my heart began to thud in my chest. Threatening to betray me and tell Aomine how worried I am. 

But as the door open I couldn't help but feel my jaw dropped to the hard rock ground as the same sweet smile from a few days ago was plastered on the newest first year. Her blue hair pulled back into a neat braid as her deeply tan skin seemed to blush ever so slightly. “Are you here to see me?” 

I could hear how chipper her voice sounded but I was completely confused wasn't this Aomine’s house. I looked around hoping to see their name printed on the outside of the house but after a moment I found nothing. I had no choice but to ask her, other than that I would never know. “Is Daiki Aomine here?” 

At my tentative voice, her smile seemed to waiver for a minute like she was hoping that I was here for her. But her head snapped over her shoulder as a cool voice spoke. “Rin I told you not to answer the door unless you know them. What do you think mom and dad would say if they saw this.” 

I knew that cocky voice though it like it's usually harder as I watched Aomine walk into view. His posture laid back as he walked around Rin and looked at me, his eyes hardening in confusion. 

“Rin can you give us a minute I'll tell you when the delivery guy is here with our food.” His voice was so soft and sweet that I found it hard to believe that it was the same guy that I knew. 

But Rin didn't seem phased in this change of character her beaming smile just came back in full view. Her blue eyes sparkling like she knew something that I didn't it would have pisted me off if she wasn’t so sweet. “Sure big brother.” 

Those few words throw me through a loop even though I started to suspect it, still, it was more than a little shocking to hear leave her lips as I watched Aomines eyes soften as he looks down at his little sister. But his gaze slowly growing worried as he stares at me. “Well, it’s about time you stopped by lets talk.” 


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3 The Talk

Daiki POV

I couldn't help the flutter that formed in my chest I had to admit that it was great to see him finally on my porch steps. His crimson eyes staring deeply at me as his eyebrows began to furrow lightly like he was trying to figure something out. But then there was this other part of me that wasn't glad to see him. If anything I am pisted about the whole thing.

When Testu told me that he had changed his mind about leaving for the states after his deal was revoked. Of course, I knew that was a lie but there was a part of me that felt guilty for being happy. Like I had no right to celebrate the fact that I might have ruined his chance to go pro. But that guilt quickly fades as the days went by. Guilt turned to rage in a sentence.

Not a text, not a word not even a call, it wasn't like he didn't know my number. Satsuki asked me if it was okay to give him my number before she even handed it out to him almost a week ago. So what fucking gives? He had all this time to hit me up and talk this shit through and he chose not to.

I hate to say it but it made me feel cheap like you can dump something you love for a chance to be with me. But you couldn't even be betrothed to pick up the phone like I'm some kind of prize that he had won but had no interest in keeping. I wanted to strangle him to yell and scream but as I watched his goofy and rather confused expression fill his face I couldn't help the light smile that tugged at my lips.

"So you have a little sister?" I looked up from my thoughts at the sound of his soft yet confused voice, his eyes soft but averting from my own harsh gaze as a slight sneer started to form on my face.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that Kagami…" I growled roughly as I heard shifting in the house, the soft buzz of the tv shut off as Rin ran back up to me.

Her small stature made her look even younger but with my height, I knew that she would always come off as that clumsy little sister that I needed to protect. Just seeing her here made my heart lighten as love and warmth filled me. Though the feeling was short lived as she slapped my arm roughly.

My bones shaking lightly as my skin buzzed form the light pain, kind of like when you bump your arm on the corner of a table or a wall. As I looked down at Rin her cobalt blue eyes hardener as her gaze began to narrow. "Big brother let him in, it's rude to leave a guest on the porch." Her disappointed tone forces a light chuckle to leave my lips as I nodded my head.

"Alright Rin but stop hitting me. Don't you have homework to do or something?" I made sure that my voice was serious but not too harsh. I hate to say it but when I camera to my sister I'm a total pushover. "Fine."

She humphed out some air before twirling quickly on her feet and running off upstairs. I couldn't do anything but smile in her general direction, it really is good to have her back home. But right now the only thing that I needed to be focusing on was Kagami.

I shifted back to see his slit red eyebrows rising higher and higher on his forehead as he stared at me with a look of pure astonishment. Like the last thing that he thought would be possible was for me to have a little sister. Sure I told them that I was an only child but it is a sore subject and the only person that knows why is Satsuki.

If there is one thing that I can say about Satsuki is that this secret I don't have to worry about her blabbing off to the first person that asks about her. "Anyway come on we can talk in the living room."

I didn't bother to look at Kagami as my voice grew cold and indifferent. He was the one that was ignoring me not the other way around I wasn't going to beg him to make it sound like I desperately need to talk to him.

Instead, I slowly walked further into the house as the darling hallway surround me as I made my way into the living room. Two large black leather couches and a black lazy boy recliner greeted me. The large flat screen tv was pushed firmly against the wall next to the window.

The tv display proudly on the media center as an America basketball game was playing on the tv. The images ran back and forth in blobs of color as the word muted were printed firmly on the tv in the upper right corner.

Man, I hate it when Rin does this, why can't she turned off the tv instead she just puts it on mute and leaves it there for hours. I dropped heavily onto the couch with a heavy sigh as I switched the tv off. "So why does your sister go to my school instead of yours."

I looked up from the tv the screen going black in an instance as I twisted my back, the sound of popping and cracking fill the air in a chorus as I shifted to turn the lamp on. The golden light shining through the white lampshade making it easier to see Kagami.

Standing off to the side leaning firmly against the living room wall stood Kagami his eyes lazily running over the room. But by the tense body posture, I could tell that he was trying to avoid the subject which would have been all well and good but he wasn't going to use my sister to do it.

"Cause Tou wouldn't let her on the mixed martial club since she is a girl so she went to your school knowing that they would allow it. Now are we going to talk about a week ago or do you want to keep avoiding the subject it? We both know that avoiding didn't work for you or else you wouldn't be here right now."

I felt a light pounding start to grow behind my right eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose as annoyance started to rise in my chest. Great now this bullshit is giving me a headache, after a long day of practice and then having to pick up Rin. I so didn't want to have to do any more work but there is no point in putting this off. If I did I doubt that he would ever come running back a second time.

I looked up from my thought as I heard Kagami fidgeting lightly as I watched his red gaze finally land on me. Growing soft and tentative as his body began to relax just a bit more. "I… I'm sorry that I didn't come early but I didn't know what to say." His voice sounded so lost as he did his best to speak in a cool voice though he had to know that he wasn't fooling me.

I could understand that it wasn't like we were gradually falling into the conversation I blurted at him after stealing a tactical kiss. I mean sure it wasn't one of my finest moments I definitely could have planned that better but I suck at words so that was the easiest thing that I could do to get my point across.

But as doubt started to fill my heart my brain began to second guess itself as it thought about the other ways that night could have gone down. But I would only end up confusing myself so I did my best to shove those scatter thoughts aside as I really took in Kagami. His shoulder lightly thrown back as he stood tall doing his best put off this confidence facade.

"Yeah I guess that I could get that, but now that you are here that must mean that you figured out what you wanted to say right. So say it then it is my turn." My voice grew cold but I don't know how long I could keep that front up. Slowly my own mind began to unravel like a ball of twine as I began to internally panic.

What if he wanted nothing to do with me that he was here because he realized that he made the biggest mistake of his life and career all in one shot. That he really didn't think of me in the same way that I thought about him. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest as I began to hear my own blood rushing through my ears.

"I…" His voice got cut off as his eyes met with mine and this electric volt shot through the both of us. It also left like when we were in the zone and I really noticed him for the first time ever. That gorgeous tiger that was fierce, strong and compassionate, the perfect combination of attributes.

"I decided that I'm not going to regret my choice, a lot of it is due to your sister I actually ran into her a week ago she told me that basketball isn't all there is to life if you can't really enjoy it with the people around you.

At that point I realized that being in the pros would be great but if you weren't there at my side. In the pros with me that it wasn't worth it, I know that it will be so much more difficult to get noticed here but I will do it and I'm taking you with me.

That is if you still want to be with me." His voice was strong but towards the end, his voice came out rushed. Confusion filled me as I thought back to a week ago when my sister first came home.

_I could hear the sound of the door slamming open as the pitter patter of feet filled the air along with joyful giggles. "BIG BROTHER " I watched as a cute girl with deep blue eyes and cobalt colored hair running over to me._

_Jumping happily into my arms as I held her a little closer to me, relief and joy filling me as I held my sister in my arms for the first time in a year. I snuggle my face a little deeper into her neck simply taking in her scent forcing a light giggle to leave her lips as she tightened her grip around my back. "It's good to see you again Daiki, I missed you so much."_

_Her sweet melodic voice put me at ease as I gently put her on the ground, suddenly I was towering over her as she smiled up at me. Her eyes wide without a care in the world but as I let my eyes trailed down her body I noticed her bloodstained leg. Her skin tight and pink as blood dribbled light out of the gash._

_Anger instantly filled my heart as my blood began to boil when I found the chump that hurt her I would kill them. As if she noticed my gaze and furrowed brow my sister lowered her own gaze simply looking at her leg for a moment before gingerly rubbing her neck._

" _Don't overreact Daiki I ran into a cute redhead boy literally and fell scraping my knees. No one laid a hand on me so calm down come on let's eat dinner." She tugged lightly on my arm her carefree smile on her face but the only thing that I could think of is my own cute red-headed boy._

I look up from my memory simply looking at a nervous looking Kagami his eyes running over me for a minute as I rushed from the couch. Crossing the room in two long and swift strides until I was standing right on top of him. My own dangerous cobalt glare staring daggers at him as my rage and overprotective side overruled my love-stricken side.

Like two sides of a coin fighting for domain but at the moment the love-stricken side is losing horribly. "So you are the one that injured Rin, your lucky I like you or I would have to rearrange your face." I glared angrily at Taiga for a minute his face in utter dumbfounded shock.

I couldn't help but bust out into laughter as I tipped my head down my lips hovering over his. The scent of cheeseburger still on his lips he must have come from his usual burger joint. I smile gently before seeing his lips in a sweet chaste kiss.

I pressed firmly pushing all of my emotions into that one kiss. My insecurities from when he hasn't texted or come to see me, my fear that he might not like me back. Most of all my joy that he chose me over basketball.

As I pulled away I left our head tipped together as I simply basked at this moment for a minute taking in the rhythm of his own short shallow breaths. His cheeks blushed a bright red as he looked down at his feet. Not being able to his own embarrassment at wishing the kiss wasn't over. "Well now that we solve that what does this mean for us? Dating? Friends? What?"

Kagami's head snapped up in a sentence as doubt replaced the embarrassment in his red eyes as his brows began to lower just a smidge. Giving him this foreboding look like he was thinking about something critical though I thought that it was an easy and obvious answer. I would woe the fuck out of him and make him mine at any cost.

"Dating, I want to try dating just the two of us, no one else and no outside pressures just going at our own rate without our teams and friends butting in. Just us at least for a little bit." His voice sounded almost worried towards the end like I would reject his possible, but it made sense to me. Satsuki already knew how I felt about him so there was nothing I could do about that but there was no way in hell I was telling my friend and family. Not till I'm sure how they will react.

"Are you two done sucking face cause I'm hungry." A light whiny voice filled the air along with a coffee bark. I could practically feel Kagami shudder beneath me as he gripped tightly to my shirt, his knuckles turning stark white as his face began to pale. "Tell me you don't have a dog."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his terrified voice as I tilted my head upward to see my sister standing in the middle of the doorway a loose ill-fitting white tank top that looked a lot like mine hung over her shoulder. Her hair soaking wet as she frowns heavily at me, standing next to her was our white german shepherd Bully. His cool red eyes staring Kagami down like he didn't trust him.

It almost made me want to laugh the only other important man in my life was my dog and Kagami was terrified of him. But there Bully sat obediently waiting for an order licking his chops hungrily as the light of the lamp gleaned against his teeth.

All the while Kagami moved further and further behind me doing his best to make himself smaller. Gripping tightly to the back of my shirt as he whispered quickly into my ear. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a dog I would have never walked into this house."

I bellowed in laughter I mean really big bad Kagami Taiga who took on all the generation of miracles and won, who kick ass on a regular is terrified of Bully. Though I had to admit Bully is pretty large, his was built lean but he had such a big head and thick meaty shoulders that he looked a lot more meaning he actually is. "Calm down Kagami."

I shook my head sadly the man I am in love with is wuss I shifted my gaze back to Rin her own eyes lit up with rage as she stomped her foot angrily in the ground. "No fair I saw him first, you get to be the firstborn couldn't I at least get the cute redhead. I saw him first."

I couldn't help the light-hearted laugh as the tension that had been once been in the air seemed forgotten while my sister pouted in front of me and Kagami coward behind me. "I saw him first so that means that I have dibs now go put bully out in the back yard the food should be here a minute."

As if the delivery guy heard my words I could hear a pounding coming from the front door. The bully tail seemed to swag a little faster as an excited squeal left Rin's lips. "Thank god I was starving. Come on Bully."

I watched her skip quickly out of the room with Bully running excitedly at her his trotting out for the room without a care in the world. But he quickly shifts his head over his shoulder his lips curling over his teeth for a moment. Giving Kagami a menacing snarl before running off which only forced Kagami let out a more surprised whimper.

I couldn't help but laugh as I made my way over to the door shifting to see Kagami trialing after me as I opened the door. There stood the delivery boy in his hand were two green and white boxes of large pepperoni pizza.

I grabbed them quickly paying him before slamming the door firmly with a final thud, the warmth of the pizza running over my hands as I turned to look at Kagami. His eyes scanning the entire house worredily as he suddenly grew tenser and a lot more alert.

"Do you want to stay for dinner." At the sound of my voice, he jumped a few feet in the air before silence surround both of us. Trust me it took every ounce of self-control to keep from laughing as I looked intently at Kagami his red eyes clouding for a moment with fear and hesitation. "No, I should be getting home."

I knew that he was just scared of Bully but I wasn't going to push him I could give it a week or two before giving him the man up he's my dog and he not going anywhere speech. "Alright just text me when you get home I know that you have my number." At this, he looked down bashfully at his feet as his face turned a beet red.

"Okay...Amonie" I chuckled gently kissing his burning hot cheek gently as I opened the door. "I think that you can call me Daiki you idiot. I'll see you later and I mean it text me when you get home."

I spoke gently to him as this cocky grin formed on my face as his own brilliant smile began to light up his face "Right." He waved one last time before jogging off. I hated to watch him go but I love to see him walk away.


	4. Date?

  


The silence of my apartment surrounded me like a blanket as my body began to warm. I sunk further into my leather couch. The cool leather cooling my warm tingling skin as this calm lull took over me.

I still can't believe that happened my lips still buzzed from the sensation of his own sweet yet rough lips on mine. His soft cobalt eyes staring at like as this heat clung to them. Like I am the one that put the stars in the sky and he was simply staring in awe. 

It forced a chuckle to leave my lips when I realized how different he is at home then out in public. He was a lot more reserved and cold in public almost indifferent. Like he didn't give a damn.

But at home he was sweet and kind though I think that really only extended to his family and maybe me. Either way I felt a giant toothy grin stretching out the skin on my face. My heart thumped happily in my chest as my mind began to wonder though it didn't last long as I felt the whole couching moving.

My phone began to vibrate like crazy in my pocket as I slowly took my phone out of my pocket. Not all to surprise to see dad printed in black bold letters. His smiling face taunting me because I knew the moment that I answered the phone. He would dig into me about refusing that deal.

I'm just not in the mood to deal with that shit. So I hit the bright red ignore button. It was all but calling out my name begging me to press it so I did. I thought that guilt might clutch it's icy cold hand around my heart for ignoring my father.

But it didn't instead this giddiness filled my bones as I remember what Daiki told me.  _ Text me when you get home I know you have my number. _ I should get on that I wouldn't want him to think that I was ignoring him. But as my fingers shakely hovered over his name. 

This fuzziness filled my head as butterflies did alley oops in my stomach. My hand grew calmly and hot as I did my best to shake off this nervousness. I mean really we talked we got all of our problems and reservations out of the way. So then why am I still freaking out. 

I practically had to force my fingers to click on his name. As the sound of rapid fire text filtered into the air. The light tapping of my finger accompanied the keyboard sounds as i slide a little further into the couch.

_ “Hey it's Kagami I made it back to my house”  _  My heart fluttered as my thumb lingered on the send button for a long time. Not really knowing what I should do but after a long painstaking minute I hit send before throwing the phone back on the couch. 

Man today has been a long day. Hell i can't even believe that today really did happen. Just sitting here listening to the silence as the tension that had once been winding my muscles slipped away in a instance. My deep breaths slowing as i started go drift out of conscious. 

The sound of my phone vibrating ripped me out of my thoughts. But as i looked around the midnight black sky stared back at me. As the living room grew a lot darker in the few moment that had passes. Though as i looked down at my phone the bright screen illuminated my tired eyes. While the number 3 am lit up my screen.

What there is no way I slowly lifted myself off of the couch. Exhaustion clinging to my bones as I did my best to get a grip. I just got back to the house didn't I.

As i shifted my neck ever so slightly a chorus of popping filled the air as tension left my crackling neck. All the while i was staring at the body indent i had left on the couch.

There is no way that kind of impression could have been left on the couch if i had only been there for a few minutes.

Now i know that i must have been exhausted. Well i better head to bed. I slowly slipped through the apartment. 

Listening to the howling of the wind just outside the window as i finally looked at the source that woke me up. There on my lock screen was a text notification. The words Daiki were printed in bold blue letters as my heart flutter.

This sense of alertness washed over my as my heart pounded so loudly in my chest that it woke up me. This giddiness changed to my bones as I unclock my phone. Staring eagerly at my messaging app as it slowly loaded Daiki's message thread. 

_ “Sorry if I woke you up but I just saw the text on my phone. Glad you made it home okay” _

Even now i could hear his smug voice filling my head as this image of a cheeky grin formed on his face as his eyes challenged me to a argument. Any other time a image like that would have pisted me off but not tonight. I couldn't help the wide grin that formed on my face as i slowly pushed the door go my bedroom open.

The cool black sheet stared back at me egging me on to collapse on their warm embrace. The silk sheets welcomed me as i dropped into the bed as I smiled down at my phone. 

This one thought running through my mind on repeat. Should i answer the text or just leave it the way that it is. My mind said leave it to go to sleep. I was going to need the rest there is no point staying up late when i have practice tomorrow. 

But against my brains better judgement my fingers typed with lightning relaxes before i could even rethink it.

_ “It's no big deal i fell asleep on the couch if you didn't text i probably would have spent the whole night there. What are you doing up this late anyway?”  _

I mean really what was he doing up this late unless he was practicing basketball. Though i very much doubt that even he a hard core baskeball junkie would be up this late playing right?

I looked intently at my phone for a moment before noticing the fading red battery that stared back at me. On the battery a percent sign of 11% stare back at me. Man this is such a pain i don't want to move. 

After a minute i rolled tiredly to my side all the one energy left me as i was forced to reach a exhausted arm over to my night stand. 

The black and red chord stared back at me the metal of the charge port glew silver as moonlight glow light up the room. 

Even as i plugged the phone the soft ping filled the air as the phone started to shake gently. I couldn't help but smile as that one crazy surge of energy filled me again. 

I looked hungrily at the phone as Daiki’s name printed even more clearly then the last text. 

_ “Rin had a bad dream so i was comforting her then i took a shower since i couldn't _ go back to sleep”

I could feel this small smile forming on my face. The one thing that I didn't think that I would ever hear something like that leave his lips. I couldn't help but laugh gently before rolling on my side staring eagerly at my phone.

I didn't really know how to respond to that though I really didn't get the chance to respond. Another text was sent just a few seconds as my finger gently scrolled down the screen to read the new text.

“ _ Anyway I have to pick up Rin tomorrow after her practice so i'll meet you at the gym there is something that i wanted to talk to you about. _ ” 

I reread the text i had to think at least three times what the hell did that mean. My heart thunder weirdly in my chest as the thought of something being wrong just wouldn't shake my mind. But all i could think to text was some stupid shit.  _ “Okay sounds good see you tomorrow. Night” _

I rushed to get the words out before hitting send before slamming the phone down. Simply staring blankly at the roof. Talking in the sight of the blacken ceiling. Could i have done something wrong or could it have something to do Rin and me running into me the other day.

I don't know what it could be and that only made me panic more there is no way that we need to talk has ever been a good thing. But i shoved those thought aside and quickly drifted off to sleep.

_ The Next Day  _

Class went by without a hitch for the most part but i can only really say that because i spent the whole class sleeping. I knew that it had to be the dumbest thing for me to do. But it's not like i could stay awake after that late night whipped me out. 

Every few hours i would wake up in a panic way to worried to even get a good night's sleep. So when basketball came it was safe to say that i was glad that i was able to work off some of the other nights jitters. “Hey Kagami!!” 

I knew the voice it was Rin but that wasn't the thing that surprised me. Instead it was the blur of bright pink hair as Satsuki Momoi rammed into Kuroko. Her eyes widen with joy as she clutched onto him for dear life. I couldn't help but laugh as the other players watched us.

I simply stared for a moment till i felt my own weight come crashing on my back. Soft thin arms wrapped gently around my back as someone place a soft kiss on my check. “Kagami it's rude not to say hello back to a person.” 

I turned back gently so that i could take in the sight of Rin. Her bright blue eyes lit up with joy as this mischievous smirk formed on her face. I could tell by the way that her blue eyes sparkled with scecte intent. “Rin that rude and Satsuki you don't have to do that to Testu every time you see him.” 

I knew the exhausted and exasperated voice. I shifted quickly on my heels as i felt all the eyes of the court on me. I slowly walked closer to Daiki his light blue eyes drawn to me. As of he was trying to gage weather or not i was happy to see him.

My own smile formed on my face as a walked with ease not brother by Rin on my back. Her blue hair tickling my neck as i got within reaching distance of Daiki. “Your no fun Daiki.” Rin began to pout before jumping off my back before running out the room leaving the two of us alone. 

Slowly this cocky grin started to from on his face as he shoved his hand deep into his pockets. This cool smug air surrounded him as he leaned a little further into me. His eyes darting in and out passed my shoulder like he was looking at something. 

“Your friends have a staring problem think i should take them down a peg or two.” His cool indifferent voice had a slight undertone of rage. Like he couldn't believe that they dare stare at the two of us. I couldn't help but laugh as he smiled gently at me. “So uh the thing that you wanted to talk to me about”

My nervous voice shook slightly as i smiled gently at him. Doing my best to make sure that he didn't know that i was feeling out. 

Though i didn't think that  worked as he gave me this skeptical look as a smug grin started to take over his face. “We are going out of Friday so make sure to clear your plans I'll pick you up at 6 cool?”


	5. Date Night

Daiki POV 

My skin burning with excitement and anticipation as i watched Taigas face turned a brighter then his hair. Figdating lightly in place he gave me a bashful grin on his face as he stared at his feet. A bright pink tint splattered across the bridge on his his nose.

“So can i take your embarrassed expression as a yes or am i'm getting rejected.” At this my blood began to rush in my ears as my heart began to pound loudly in my ears. As a bit of panic slowly started to worm its way into my heart. But it didn't take long for Taiga to snap his head up in a panicked flurry.

“No of course i want to go out I'll be ready. Where are we going anyway?” His voice grew soft as his words started to slow down so that he wasn't rushing to get his words out. 

I couldn't help but laugh gently as i felt hungry burning eyes on me. I made sure to make sure that i had the don't fuck with me aura going off 

Which would at least keep them away from us but they were still staring. I mean really like you haven't seen two people talking before.

Plus Taiga is mine they shouldn't be looking at him any way. “Daiki knock it off your staring at them. There my friends and teammates you need to play nice weather they know about us or not.”

Taiga voice shifted gears in a instant he went from being the embraced soft spoken boy. To a hard cold and dominating presence in the matter of a few seconds.

All while taking in my facial expression and figuring out what I was thinking. He might not look it but he is a lot more observant then i give him credit for. 

“Yeah you will find out later, i'll see you later.” Before i could even being to turn on my heels I looked over to see Satsuki walking over to me. Her eyes lit up with joy and mischief as she looked over Taiga hungrily.

I could tell at that moment that she was up to no good. She had something planned if it wasn't for all of these people i'm sure that she would have started teasing me.

“Wait Amonie-kun…” The frazzled and rather confused voice of Testu filled my ears. His soft blue eyes filled with worry and confusion.

Not once did he even bother to mask the amount of panic he was in. Early he was in a complete state of disarray and i'm sure that it had something to dl with Satsuki.

I mean what else could throw him through a loop like that. But as i watched his brows furrowed in hurt and confusion he glared coldly at me. This serious air began to surround him as he spoke in a cold voice. “Why didn't you tell me that you had a little sister?” 

His voice low so that the others didn't hear us. I'm sure that he didn't want the others to know something that he himself had no idea about till now. In fact it's rather annoying that he noticed it. But i took in a heavy breath before tossing a wary glance at Satsuki. 

She simply shrugged her shoulders as she began to curl her pink hair around her index finger. As if to say that she had no clue and didn't really care. 

I left out a desperate groan before looking at Testu. Not once taking my eyes off at him even though i would have rather been staring at Taiga.

“Simply speaking other than Kagami and of course Satsuki no one else outside of the family knows. If you don't mind i would like to keep it that way. At least for a short while i don't want people messing with her to get to me.”

I smiled as carefree as I could but it was shit like this that really pissted me off. Don't get me wrong he is my best bud but it pisted me off that he thought he just had the right to demand stuff about me. 

Though i choked down both my rage and frustration as i heard Rin’s sweet voice again. “Come on Daiki, Satsuki we have to get going.”

I nodded my own head before turning back to Taiga my anger forgotten for a moment as. I smiled gently at him the one thing that could take me out of a bad mood is the thought of me going out with him.

Though it really shouldn't be a surprise I am pretty awesome. “I'll text you Taiga. Come on Satsuki we should get going.” With one last warm smile form Kagami I ran out of the gym doing my best to get away from Kuroko.

I mean really what the hell was that all about. Like he really had the nerve to get pisted at me. Not all of the secrets I keep are mine to share.

Damn him for trying to guilt me into telling him the truth about all of it. I grumbled lowly under my breath. The cool wind whipped through me as i looked up see Rin twirling around.

A joyful smile plastered on her face as she drifted effortlessly against the ground, twirling and dancing without a care in the world but not once watching where she is going.

‘'Don't go to far and watch where you're going you know that you are a klutz.” I smiled gently as Rin slowed down just a bit putting me at ease as i stared at the fading sun. Just hovering over the horizon as the sky lit up a bright orange.

“So did you ask him out?” Satsuki light hearted tone drifted through my ears as this shfty little undertone filling her voice as she clutched rightly to my arm. Humming happily as she waited for me to answer. Her eyes lighting up with intrigue as she stared up at my face. Her hard glare made it hard for me to ignore her.

My face burned bright with embrassent as blood boil underneath my skin as my who body began to warm as i gently rubbed the back of my neck. Doing my best to hide my growing embrasement as Satsuki poke fun at me. Damn her and her enthusiasm. 

“Yeah i did Friday night at 6 now would you drop this.” I did my best to keep my voice calm as i glared at her.

But she only seemed to giggle excitedly as she squealed with all might as she gripped even tighter onto my arm. She jumped with all her might as we got close to our houses she seemed to be float on air as she smiled excitedly. 

“So what are you going to do? What are you going to wear? Well…come on tell me” Her voice shook with joy as we got closer to my house. 

The large black roof staring back at me as my own excitement started to burn in my chest just barely simmering beneath my skin. I did my best not to let it show if i did Satsuki would never let me hear the end of it.

So i simply smiled gently at her before shrugging my shoulders if we are telling the truth is i didn't plan any of it. I mean that i haven't really thought about it. Which is strange when you really think about it. All the time that I spent daydreaming about him and I didn't once really figure out what i was going to do. 

“Take him to a movie or something and make sure to wear that deep blue tee shirt i got you and your black leather jacket. You always look so good in it it and of course you're black shoes the black combat boot. It makes you look like a total badass.” 

I couldn't help the joy fill laugh that left my lips as my voice bellowed off  our empty neighborhood. A wild grin fell over my face as I dipped my head down placing a soft kiss on Satsuki check.

As she looked up at me in utter shock i couldn't help but laugh. “Thanks for the advice think i will take it. Man i don't think that I will be able to wait till Friday for this date.

_ A few days later _

I stared up blankly at my roof as the loud clatter of pots and pan rang through my ears. My mother was dancing around the kitchen as i heard her singing happily not a care in the world. 

“You excited?” I lolled my head to the side the warmth of my pillow engulfed my left cheek as i looked to see Rin staring down at me. 

Her deep cobalt blue eyes searched my eyes eagerly before she started to walk over to me. Her gaze drawn to my desk chair the maggot wood stared back at me. 

My black leather jacket and blue shirt stared back at me while my shoes chilled by the deep brown legs of my table.  

I would be lying if i didn't admit that I wasn't a ball of nerves. I spent the better part of 29 minutes doing my best to slow my pounding heart rate.

But as i watched Rin twirl around the room Bully jumped on the bed snuggling close to my chest. Resting his head firmly on my chest his bright red eyes staring up at me.

As if to say are you really going to ask out with some guy that is scare of me. All i could do was laugh as i gently scratched bring his ear. 

Forcing his leg to thump erratically with pleasure as my bed shook quickly. Forcing a light laugh to leave my tip lips. 

Worry slowly leaving my lips as Rin pollped down on the bed. Laying to my left as she stared up at me worry shining on her eyes.

Why haven't you told mom or dad that you are dating a guy. Your worried about what they might say.” 

I watched her for a moment really soaking in her cautious words. I could tell that she thought i might lose it if she phrased it wrong. I could tell that she was apprehensive about even bringing it up. 

Honestly that's what I am worried about. Every time that I even think about telling mom or dad. My heart crawled into my throat as my stomach dropped.

My body would shake and i felt sick to my stomach. I took in a few slow breaths before looking at Rin. Her deep blue eyes glared heavily at me. 

Not saying a word but i could tell by her demanding eyes that she was telling me that i had to tell her.

“They're not like you Rin, i don't doubt that they love me but please keep this between us for now.”

I spoke in a low murder as my finger drifted mindlessly through Bully's soft white fur. “I should get dress and head out.” 

At this Rin jumped to her feet but i could see the sadness in her eye as she slapped her leg. “Come on bully let's go big brother has to get ready for his secret date.” 

She giggled lightly as Bully jumped off the bed leaving me alone once again in utter silence. Alright it's about time that we get this show on the roll.

* * *


	6. Horror?

Kagami POV 

My heart hammered faster and louder than any drum set in a heavy metal band, I still can't believe that I have a date with Daiki Anomie. I mean sure I have always thought about it since that day that I meant him in the park. Even though he gave off that asshole vibe that didn't stop me from crushing on him and now it was happening. I didn't think that it ever would it was one of the regrets that I would have had in America. 

I took in a heavy breath as I looked at myself one more time my red hair was slicked back not so much that it looks easy but not too little that my hair was sticking up all over the place. My eyes were sparkling just a little more than they usually do while my deep red v-neck stared back at me. Perfectly matching my hair as my faded black jeans clung tightly to my legs. 

I sighed heavily as I jumped onto my bed slipping a little further into my cool sheets, letting them cool me off. My palms slowly started to sweat as my skin grew calmly with excitement and worry. I hope that everything worked out tonight I didn't want to regret anything and that included missing out on my date with a great guy. 

He may come off as the asshole that you would avoid no matter the cost but when you got to know him you see him in a different light. He went from the unapproachable monster of a basketball player to the sweet overbearing brother. A kind smile and gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to shimmer when he got talking about something that is super important to him. 

Over the course of the last couple of days he has had texting me acting me little things like my favorite color and or favorite movie genre. I told him that it was horrible but I lied I could be a bit of a scary cat at times. 

Of course, he already knew that I was terrified of dogs which he thought that it was hilarious. He adores dogs and I hate them I didn't think that was funny because now every time that I went over to his house I would have to worry about Bully. 

I groaned slightly as I felt my phone vibrate gently by my side shaking the entire bed and my heart thunder a little faster in my chest as my stomach started to do backflips. It was like my body knew that it was Daiki before I even bother to look at the phone. But as I roll gently on my side doing my best not to disturb my hair. 

The red phone case stared back at me for a minute for gripping tight to the phone simply letting it hover over my face as I watched my screen light up. Sitting there was a message from Daiki he has a cute smiley face emoji and a drooling emoji next to his name. It always forces a light chuckle to form on my face as I read the text. 

“ _ I’m a few minutes out”  _  I couldn't help but smile as I jumped up with excipient burning through my body as I did my best not to lose my composure totally. I rush around the room slipping my phone into my back pocket before grabbing my key and rushing out of the room. It felt like I was running on top of the air as I ran down all of the stairs before my door could even slam with a heavy thud. 

I flew down the stairs the wind ripping through my hair though it didn't move many thanks to the copious amount of jell that I had put in my hair. As I dropped on the ground I could see an empty sidewalk as the fading sun slowly drifted over the horizon. 

The blue sky lit up a burnt orange soon though even the orange color would fade. Where was he I thought that he was here already I couldn't help but feel my face slowly sipping from an eager smile to one of confusion? 

“You should see your face.” An amused voice chuckled right above my ear as the warm breath of someone hit the back of my neck. Making me jump as shivers ripped down my spine, man what the hell. I knew the voice all to well it was Daiki there was this smugness in his voice that seemed like it belonged there. 

But before I could even turn around to see that usual smug smile on his lips, I felt his own lips ghosting my check gently placing a soft charity kiss on my cheek. Then the back of my neck as my skin started to buzz from the wonderful sensation of Daiki sexy soft lips. My skin burning with need as I spun quickly on my heels in the hopes of crashing my own lips against his but as I finally was face to face with him he pulled away quickly. 

His hands shoved into a nice black leather jacket that looked rather good on him but not as good as that deep blue shirt he looked badass. Though I knew that he would look good no matter what he was wearing. 

“Come one we should get going if we want to get there on time.” I didn't know what he meant by that but I took the carefree grin on his face. His blue eyes are soft and not her usually hard and condescending look. He began to walk away leaving me utterly shocked. 

Before I could even ask him what he was talking about I ran after him the cool air of the fall season approaching us. The sun continued to fade as we walked lightly down the sidewalk. 

Every once in a while a car word whizzed by whipping the air up and forced me to shiver. Around the third shiver that ran through me, Daiki sighed heavily like he was aggrieved about something.  “You idiot you should have brought a jacket.”

Daiki stopped abruptly glaring heavily at me for a minute not really knowing how to reply to that I simply stopped short waiting his own blue brows dip down in aggravation for a moment. I wanted nothing more than to kiss his soft lips but instead, he leaned in closer to me. Tipping his head down slightly as he looked me dead in the eyes. “You're going to freeze if you don't start dressing a little warmer” 

His soft tentative voice took me by surprise sure but not as much as the amount of concern that was glowing in his bright blue eyes as his arms reach around my shoulder. A heavyweight descend on them. As I looked up from my gorgeous man’s blue eyes I noticed that he was in nothing but a long sleeve blue shirt. “What do I can't take your jacket.” 

I snarled angrily doing my best to try to take the jacket off but Daiki just gave me a dirty look as he spoke in a final and unforgiving voice. “I don't think so you're going to keep that jacket on or I will walk you back home.” 

It sounded like he was chasing Rin for doing something stupid like he often did whenever he picked her up from school. But this time there wasn't that loving look in his eyes but a narrowed line of sight as he glared at me. The kind of look that said he didn't want to follow through but he would if he had to. So I simply nodded my head and we started to walk again. 

I thought that we might be walking endlessly but as I put my arms in Daiki jacket I looked up ahead to see a large building looming overhead. A large parking lot wrapped around the building as the sign AMC stared back at us in large big blue letters pretend firmly in front of the building. We were going to the movies, but what were we watching, oh god don't tell me. I felt this cold shiver go down my spine as I thought about all the question that he had asked me. 

Each of them replied over my mind as I got closer to the building this impending sense of doom running over me like a cold harsh wave.  _ What kind of movies do you watch? _ If what I am thinking is correct then that means we were watching some kind of horror movie. God no I am going to look like a total wuss when we start to watch the movie and I start whimpering like a little bitch. I groaned heavily forcing Daiki to look at me. 

His head cocked to the side as he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me into his side as he looked down at me. “Is there something wrong.” I watched Daiki for a minute his soft lips curved into a worried smile for a moment. I'm sure that he was trying to figure out what is going on. I could even see the wheels turning in his eyes as I did my best to put a brave smile on. It's all good I will be fine. 

I took in a heavy breath as my own smile took form on my face I'm just happy that he is going on a date with me. I should be focusing on that at the moment not about what he is going to think about me when he finds out I'm a total wuss. So I kept walking and soon the buttery scent of popcorn filled my nose as the automatic front doors opened. 

The buttery smell made my mouth water as the edges of my stomach started to eat itself. I was way to nerves this morning to even eat something and that wasn't like me.  “We are watching Zombies vs Samurai.” 

I shudder at the sound of both his sultry voice but also the name of the movie great we really are watching a horror movie. Man, why couldn't I just have told them the truth great this is going to be a long night.

But I got this there is nothing that I have to worried about so I continued to walk into the building. The overhead light shining down on top of me as Daiki walked passed the ticket line simply making his way over to the food stand. Kina like he knew this way by heart I wonder if he comes here often. 

He walked with ease forcing me to keep up with his pace as his warm arm continued to hold me surely as he directed me to the food stand. A sly smile on his face as he spoke in a cool voice.

“You want something to eat to take with us into the movie it doesn't start for another 10 minutes so we are going to have some time.” His eyes looked deeply into mine as he didn't bother to look at the people in front of us. Standing firmly in the line I couldn't help but nodded my head hurriedly as he smiled gently at me. “Okay get what you want it's my treat.” 

I knew that he was trying his best to be sweet and I couldn't help but smile as I realized that he was doing his best to make this the best date for the both of us. An ear-splitting grin formed on my face as I order a large popcorn and a large cherry slush, of course, Daiki got a blue raspberry.

Then the next thing that I know we are sitting in the 3 rows the soft plush seat molded around my body as I put my popcorn firmly in my lap. As the lights lessened till we were left in dark. Without permission, I felt my hand moving towards Daiki’s thigh.

As I looked up he smiles gently at me “I'm still here don't worry I'm don't plan on disappearing.” I couldn't help but smile or the quick flutter of my heart as I just barely made out his sweet voice as I sank a little further into the chair. Please let this be okay


	7. I Can't Help But Fall In Love

 I Can't Help But Fall In Love

Daiki POV

I could practically feel him bouncing in his seat but I couldn't tell if he was nervous to be alone with me in the dark. Or if it was the fact that we were finally going on this date, I don't know about him but I was driving myself crazy thinking about this date all week. Why I had to make it on a Friday is beyond me it seemed like a good idea at the time. But the minute that the next day rolled around I was shaking with anticipation.

Which could make sense on why he is acting like this but as I learned a little further into my chair letting my eyes scanned his face lazily I watched his eyes hone in on the screen as the movie promos played.

He also seemed relieved that it wasn't the movie that was playing just yet I don't really know was is going on. But the cute nervous twinkle behind his eyes made my heart flutter as this warmth filled my entire body.

I could feel my finger tapping against the armrest in excitement and anticipation as I watch him. I am more interested in looking at his gorgeous red eyes and soft smile then the movie itself.

Don't get me wrong I love horror movies, the blood, the guts, the horror, and no stop heart-pounding actions. But there was just something about beginning near Taiga that made me care more about him than the things going on around us.

I mean really I have been dying for this movie to come out since I saw the trailer a few months back. But being here with Taiga forced all that into the background. Like it didn't matter that I was finally getting to see this highly anticipated movie cause I was here with him.

I shook my head clear, the love is taken and sappy thoughts drafting from my brain as I turned back to the screen. You can stare at him at dinner right now pay attention you paid for the tickets might as well enjoy the movie.

I watched as the promos finally left the screen, this amonious feeling filled the air as eerie music started to play. Terrified bone-chilling screams erupted into the air as a girl ran across the screen. Blood dripping down her white know the crimson fluid staining her dressed as she limped away from something.

Terror plastered on her face as her black eyes filled with fear as they widen as she stared back at something. As she ran though she never once looked forward to watching where she was going so it wasn't all too surprising to see her trip, falling to her doom.

Even as she fell heavily into the dirt her groans and whimpers went on deaf ears as the groaned and moaned of some beast filled the air. They were void and dejected nothing like that of a real animal or even a human being. It was twisted and morphed into something disgusting. I could help it grin as I knew watch came next. Even as the girl struggled to get to her feet they crowded her without her even noticing.

5 men all with blood dripping from their mouth like drool while scrapes of muscle and skin stuck out of their teeth. Their golden eyes void of any emotion beside this primal hunger. Some had skin mission from their head while others had limbs hanging off their bodies ready to drop off of them at any moment.

But the best zombie has to be one that grabbed her by her long black hair. Yanking her until her neck become exposed. While he sunk his sharpened teeth deep into her tender flesh hitting an artery. Blood erupted into the air as the girl screamed as painful gasps left her lips.

The zombies were missing half of its face and the right side was nothing more than meaty muscle and a few exposed nerves. His lower jaw was dislocated slightly as he chews on her you could physically see his right jaw clicking in and out of place. The stuff was gross but I didn't bat an eye as excitement filled my chest a the credits rolled in. The words  _Zombies vs Samurai_  floated onto the screen the red letters stared back at me before fading away.

As the movie progress, it couldn't have been more than an hour when I hear a light whimpers start to fill the air. People all around me were hiding their face or peaking through their finger to afraid to even look at the screen.

I would have laughed at them but as I turn to Taiga I could see him practically shaking out of his chair as he watched a swarm of zombies surrounded the main character. Don't tell me. I shook my head sadly he totally lied about liking horror didn't he.

I stifled my own chuck as this sense of amusement and malicious intent washed over me. I should tease him but I'm sure that he is scared shitless right now so I think that is too much of a dick move even for me.

I leaned my lips close to his ear. Just barely letting my lips ghost against his soft skin as I spoke in a calm and reassuring voice. "You don't really like horror do you?" I made it sound like a question even though I already knew the answer.

I could just tell by the way that he cowered in his seat as fear filled his crimson eyes forcing them to become less piercing than they usually are. But Taiga simply looked up at me big with red eyes staring into mine forcing my heart to drop for a moment.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "It's just a movie plus you got me to protect you." I chuckled as this bright pink hue took over his face. It should have been impossible to see him. But the screen illuminated his face well as I placed a protective arm over his shoulder. "It will be fine"

I could feel him easing into a more comfortable lull as the tension slipped from his shoulders. After a few moments, he was content no more shaking. It seemed like me being there gave him all the strength that he needed. But that ended quickly not even 10 minutes later a big battle broke out.

Zombies stormed the samurai compound ripping and tearing into anything and everything. Stringy gummy muscles filtered into the screen as the zombie ripped into people. Taking out the intestine of their victims and eating them while their victims screamed in agonizing pain begging anyone that would listen to ram their sword through their skull. But that relationship never came and soon there remains came back as zombies and went to work killing their own families.

I don't know what part scared him more but Taiga let out a surprised yelp as he hid his face deep into my shoulder. Doing whatever it took to shield him from the movie, there was maybe another 1 left but I couldn't force him to sit through that.

I place a gentle kiss on the top of his head as he whimpered into my shoulder. "Come on your scaredy cat I can catch the rest of the movie at another time," I spoke in a joking tone but that didn't make him any last mad at me as he ripped his face out of the safety and warmth my shoulder provided.

"No, I'm not making you leave halfway through the movie we are staying." His tone sounded final and there's no point in arguing with him so I simply nodded my head gently before going back to the movie.

I wish I could say that was the end of the argument but every other minute he was whimpering and hiding his face in my shoulder or chest. Don't get me wrong I was loving every minute of it, my heart would flutter each time that he did it. Like it was the first time that he shows me affection. But there was no way that I could sleep at night knowing I was scaring Taiga.

"Let's go we are leaving and you aren't going to be making a fuss about it." I gently pulled Taiga out of his seat before making our way out the theater. I could feel the eyes of some people on me. I sure that they thought I was wimping out but this was nothing to me and I would just have to finish this at another day.

Maybe I will take Rin with me she loves this kind of stuff too, though I don't think that I should tell Taiga that. I'm sure he is embarrassed as is, I don't think to tell him that my little sister has more balls when it comes to this kind of stuff then he does.

Even as we walked out of the theater and into the darker hallway I could feel Taiga holding on tightly to my arm as we continue to walk out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh at this dizziness overtook me.

I couldn't help but tease him this is too great not to tease him with right? "So if you are terrified of stuff like that why didn't you just tell me instead of lying." I looked up from my thoughts to stare deeply at Taiga's red gaze. I could tell that he was thinking of the best answer that he couldn't without making himself look like a wimp.

"If I had known that you were taking me to the movies for our date then I wouldn't have lied maybe next time you should drop more subtle hints then that." I caulked lightly as I interlaced my fingers with his. Electric Current ran through our fingers as they shocked my heart into overdrive.

I could literally die from happiness at this exact moment and I don't think that I would care. "Yeah well, I make sure to do that for next time you big scaredy cat. Some water you turned out to be." I chuckle gently at his cute little pout start to take over his face as his eyes started to get back their usually piercing look.

"Yeah well not all of us can have that isn't weird tolerance to horror like you." I couldn't help the booming laugh that filled the air as people turned to look at us. I'm practically exploding with joy my body could barely contain my joy.

I shook my hand sadly as we casually strolled into the theatre. The exit into the mall stared back at me as if to say come on in and stay for a while. "Well since we left an hour earlier that means we have some time to kill before dinner what do you want to do."

At the Taiga seemed to frown as these cute little frown lines started to form on his forehead. I could see this guilt filling his eyes as he pulled me over to a nearby bench. "I'm sorry for making you leave the movie early."

I felt my left hand reach out before I couldn't stop myself I place a hard smack upside Taiga head. "Don't be an idiot I am the one that pulled you out the of the theater, not the other way around. I'm not going to the reason that you have nightmares what kind of boyfriend would that make me." I shook my head sadly before giving him a half smirk.

"I mean really if you have nightmares then there is a good chance that you will be texting me all night and then I won't get any sleep. So, in reality, I'm just looking out for me." I peeked out of the corner of my eyes to see this beaming smile spreading across Taiga's face.

My heart sped up and stopped all at the same time. The smile shines brighter than the sun and is way more dazzling than as sunset. He is utterly breathtaking and the more that I look at him the more in love I fall. God help me.


	8. Steak Dinner and A walk

Kagami POV

I still couldn't, believe it, I'm on a date with the guy of my dreams, other than the horror movie thing we had a lot in common. Even now as I sat in front of him in total shock and dismay he played it cool.

A sly smirk gracing his gorgeous lips as he leaned a little further in the chair a cunning look forming in his eyes as he sipped his coffee gently. "I don't think that I met anyone that drinks coffee with their dinner."

He chuckled at my gentle and easy going voice the early date jitter seemed to slip from my body the moment that we left the theater. After walking aimlessly for an hour simply enjoying each other company and talking casually about the latest video games or the basketball game from the last night he smiled gently at me.

"I love the taste bitter things they are kinda my thing." I chuck gently as his voice grew even more sly and cocky if that were possible. That same seductive draw filled his voice as I waited patiently for our food to get here.

We ended up going into this steak house they have like a 30-pound streak and I'm guessing that since Daiki knows I like to eat this was the perfect place to go. He leaned a little forward placing his black coffee on the table as he smiled gently at me.

"So I gotta know why would you say you like horror when you such a big scaredy cat. I mean my cute little pup scares you I don't know what would possess you to lie about that." I could feel my face burn with embarrassment as his booming laughter draws attention to us.

I thought that they might glare heavily at us but they all seemed to have the adoring look in their eyes. Most of them were girls with burning jealousy as they stared at their own boyfriend whispering at him.

But I simply turn back to my own man I don't know what that is about but maybe they were jealous that Daiki actually listens to me when I spoke I don't know but I wasn't going to worry about.

Instead, I turn back the handsome blue hair boy that seemed intent on embracing me with each passing moment. But I knew that he was simply teasing me so I did my best not to take offense as I spoke in a cool voice.

"Bully is not a cute pup he like 180 pounds of lean killing machine muscle." Daiki chuckled gently as he spoke in this cold voice. His gaze seemed to drift as he thought about something unpleasant.

"Well, he is a trained attack dog we have had him since we were kids." His voice grew cold and detached for a moment as his eyes scanned lazily over the restaurant like he was looking for a threat. What was up with that change in character, I didn't get a chance to ask before the food came out.

The mouthwatering smell filled my nose as I resisted the urge to embarrass myself further by drooling. The sizzling of the meat filled the air as the juices jumped off of a black volcanic slab as a large 30-pound steak sat in front of me. Another one came running up behind us with the same thing for Daiki only he got his meat cook medium rare while I got mine well down.

The sizzling juicy force my mouth to water as the succulent beef grilled to perfection staring back at me. Beggin for me to eat it so I did. I dug into the steak the tender meat slicing with ease as I stuffed my mouth full. The warmth beef slid down my throat easily as I looked over to see Daiki eating. Each bit he took he seemed to lose the tension clinging to his bones.

We both ate in silence nothing but the sound of our forks hitting the plate as our jaws crunch and munch the meat beneath our molars. After I have finished off my steak I noticed that Daiki had finished his as well.

I took in a heavy breath as I watched him sip his coffee with newfound vigor and ease. "Can I ask some personal question?" He rose one of his blue brows up in utter confusion for a moment like he didn't understand the urge to know things about him.

Really for the whole week leading up to this date, he texted me almost every day asking some rather intrusive questions. "What for?" I rolled my eyes how did I know that was what he was going to say.

"Maybe because you asked me a thousand question and I answered all of them you know everything there's to know about me." He pouted gently as he interlaces his finger before resting his head on them. "That's not even remotely true I don't know what your favorite movie genre is since you lied to me."

I could help the sweet chuckle that left my lips as I shook my head sadly but I could sense his apprehension like he didn't want me to peek behind his cocky mask. Is he afraid that I don't like what I have to see?

"Action it's my favorite genre now would you answer some of the questions. Trust me there is nothing that you could say that would scare me off." The chuckle that left his lips couldn't hit the doubt that shined in his cobalt blue eyes like he didn't believe that I wouldn't run for the hills once I knew everything about him. "Alright shoot."

The waiter came back around gripping the plate before telling us that he was coming back in a few minutes with dessert options. Which was good because I was nowhere near ready for this date to end.

"Alright, the first question do you practice martial arts like your sister." At this, his brow began to furrow as he got that same faraway look on his face. "Yeah, we both have since we were children next question."

He sipped his coffee casual though I could tell that it was so that he could hide the frown that had been growing on his face. But I pushed past it I wouldn't pry. "You and Satsuki your pretty close were the two of you…."

I couldn't even finish the sentence as jealously burned within me but he simple chuck gently. A sly grin returning it his face as his eyes burned with the intent to make fun of me. "Jealous of the pink haired beauty."

He chuckled get a bit more as this playfulness started to rented to his gaze. "Nah we are old friends we grew up together her family and mine are pretty close since we grew up in the same neighborhood we still do. She is the only one that knows about us well beside Rin."

At the very mention of his sister, he seemed to soften as my own grin started to form on my face. This proves he was really a kind-hearted guy, not the cocky guy that everyone had gotten so used to.

By the time that dinner was over and we were walking back to the house I felt like Like I knew Daiki a lot better. He loves horror movies and as far as I know, he isn't afraid of anything. He loved video games. Of course, he loves to beat them up zombie games especially the ones from America.

He knows hows to surf which I thought was strange but Japan is really just a string of island to be surrounded by this much water and not know how to surf or swim would be weird. In his free time, he's playing ball but when it rains too much for that he plays video or watched movies on her couch with his sister and Satsuki.

He seems pretty chill no matter what way that you look at it and I loved how much he cared for her sister. It proved that he wasn't s easy to read. Even now as I had his soft yet warm leather jacket around my shoulder the fall wind ripped through us I couldn't help but stare up at him in amazement. His sun-kissed skin stared back at me as he interlaces our fingers. Electricity ran through me every time that I looked at my hand excitement and joy bring through my veins.

Though he made it seem like no big deal I couldn't help but feel like the stupid girl in this equation. The one that got excited even if it was just a moment of tenderness between the two of them.

I hated that feeling but I couldn't help the giddiness that filled my entire being even my brain making it work less than usual. I could feel my skin buzzing at his soft touch as he walked me back to my apartment.

The soft moon lighting up both of our faces as we strolled through the night air not a care in the world. "So you going to tell the guys on your team that we are a thing." I look down to see Daiki looking at me.

His gaze piercing and calm as he did his best not to make his face harden with indessions. Though he didn't have the best poker face when it came to his feelings. Instead, the shoulder dip as worry began to fill him. But I couldn't tell if it was because he did want them to know or he didn't.

At this point, though I felt like we were in a good place after a week of anticipation the date, for the most part, went perfectly. If it's wasn't for my cowardice in the movie I'm sure that it would have gone off with a hitch. But when I thought back to that moment as he slapped my head gently with spoke in such a calming voice.

 _Don't be an idiot I am the one that pulled you out the of the theater, not the other way around. I'm not going to the reason that you have nightmares what kind of boyfriend would that make me."_  His callous words struck so many chords in my heart that I began to swoon as he chuckles gently at me.

"Hey what are you doing you, idiot?" Even though he was insulting me from him it sounds more like poking fun at his soft sweet voice filled the air. "Nothing just early and to answer your previous question I don't really know if they ask then I guess I will tell them why do you not want them to know."

He chuckled gently like my worry and appherison is funny to him any other time I might have been mad but I could help but smiled as his gentle yet worried grin started to form on his face.

"I don't mind just so more worried about how my parents would react to the new. I might seem like I know what I'm doing but to be honest you the first guy that I have had feelings for so I don't know how they would react."

Suddenly the air grew heavy as the atmosphere changed utterly, this tension fills the air as he looked own expectantly at me. His eyes told me that he didn't want them to know not now anyway and he really needs me to be okay with it. The vulnerability on his face made it impossible for me to say no.

He seemed to so soft and sweet at this moment that there was no way that I could tell him no. Plus I could get his hesitation my parents knew I like guys but what they didn't know that I chose a guy over going back to America. "Sounds good to me I'm not going to pressure you plus I have my own reason for not telling my parents."

I grinned at him doing my best to put him at ease and for the most part, it works, we simply stood side by side finger interlocked as we enjoyed the rest of the walk back to my house. It won't take us long though I wish that it had.

I had gotten so used to Daiki begin there at my side that it felt weird now that I had to go home without him. I watched him as he leaned against the wall of my apartment door. A sly grin started to form on his face and something primal formed in his eyes. "Later tiger I'll text you when I get home."

He dipped his head down our lips brushing against each other gently as his lips brushed against mine. Almost in an instant, he pulled me into a fierce and passionate kiss. Our lips melding together as his tongue cracked against the inside of my mouth. Pressing me firmly against the wall he sucked on my bottom lip gently before pulling away.

Leaving me horny and my lips swelled as he places a chaste kiss on my neck before his tongue cracked against it leaving a pool of fire. Slowly he sucked on my skin forcing a light mew to leave my lips as I grind my hip into him. He chuckled smugly as he pulled away "Don't forget that your mine now Taiga."

With those cold and commanding words, he ran off to leave me there in utter shock, my pants tightening as a burning need fill my brain. There he goes again kissing me like that and then running off. I swear it's like he loves to get me worked up and leave me alone to deal with the aftermath.

My whole body buzzed with lust for him as my skin started to warm, well there is no point in thinking about it now. I shook my head sadly before slipping my keys into my lock and turned it with ease.

It didn't take me long to get changed and get in bed to find a sweet dream text form Daiki. Forcing my heart all flutter again as I remember that heated kiss and all this sexual tension and frustration came rising back to the surface damn him.

_The next morning_

I walked to school my long legs carrying me faster the most people when I felt a presence behind me. "Kuroko how long have you been there." I tune quickly on my heels to see Kuroko looking at something on my neck.

At first, I didn't understand why until I thought back to that damn kiss that had kept me up all night. With Daiki's sultry words filled my mind. " _Don't forget that you mine now Taiga_ " Don't tell me he didn't I felt my hand moved toward my neck on its own as I felt a small whelp that hurt as I touch it.

"Is that a hickey Kagami?" I looked up the whole team watching me with confusion. We have a practice game today as we are doing an early practice. "Damn him" I muttered lowly under my breath as I rushed into the locker room he is so going to pay for this.

The smug bastard is probably laughing his ass off right about now. Is that why he asked if we were telling my teammate so he could know whether he could mark me or not like some cattle. That dick.


	9. Hickies and Practice Games

 

Daiki POV

I feel like I'm on cloud 9 I'm buzzing with excitement, I got what I wanted what I have really wanted for a while now. Taiga is mine and I couldn't be happier but what really has got to be putting me in a good mood is the practice game today with Too. Though Taiga didn't know I'm sure that he is going to find out soon which only makes it a thousand times better.

My feet drifted off of the ground as I drifted down the steps my gym bag slung casually or my soul has my book bag clung to my right shoulder. My leather jacket was casually thrown over my white button-down shirt and black tie.

A wild grin on my face that I wished would go away but it just wouldn't. Even as I felt my phone buzz in my pant and I got a good look at my phone that said 8 I couldn't even be mad that we were going to be late.

Taiga name popped up on the screen with a text that I couldn't read, even as I slid my finger across the screen unlocking it. I yelled casually over my shoulder, though it's lacking it's usually fire and rage whenever Rin made us late for something.

"Hurry up or I'm not walking you to school anymore." Even as I barked out my heart I knew for a fact that I wouldn't follow up on it, there was no way that I could trust my baby sister to walk to or from home by herself, never again.

Instead, I turn back to my phone an even bigger grin formed on my face as joy burned through my veins forcing my whole body to light up as I read the text form Taiga. I could practically hear his pouty voice filling my head as a slight frown face his gorgeous lips. " _You gave me a hickey the guys are asking question and people are starting. I'm so getting you back for this"_

I chuckle gently as this dizziness started to take over me, I did my best to force the joy into a tight little box deep in my chest. I didn't want my parents to notice that there is something up. But it's like I mentally jinxed myself as my mother came round the corner.

A black travelers mug in hand as she moved it over to me. A gentle smile gracing her lips as confusion started to fill her cobalt blue eyes. Her soft black curl started back at me as her deeply tan skin seemed to be drench in a layer of sweat. She must have just come back from her morning run.

"What are you so giddy about?" I frown gently at her before quickly gripping the burning hot mug out of her hands. The heat didn't really bug me thanks to the thick callus I got from basketball.

I chugged my coffee the ruing hot liquid both bitter and just a bit sweet just how I like it. I thought chugging my coffee and staring at my phone would protect me from my mother but I am so wrong. I shot off a quick text as she continued to analyze me. " _Not my fault you just looked so cute late night that I just couldn't help myself."_

I hit the set button as the light sound of my tapping fingers filled the silence for a moment before I locked my phone and slid it into my back pocket as my mother determined gaze burned holes in me as she spoke in a calm voice.

"Now I know that there is something wrong. You don't smile in the morning Daiki, not even your sister can manage such a feat." I sighed heavily as the jingle of a dog's name tag filled the air. Bully came running into the room a wide toothy grin on his face as thick globs of spit drifted from his mouth.

I dropped down to my knees as I open my arms wide a smile forming on my face. "Come here boy" That was all that I needed to say the wide red eyes of Bully grew even bigger as he bound over to me.

Forcing me down on my ass but I simply chuckled as he stomped all over me till I started to scratch his stomach. The soft warm fur twirled easily through my fingers as my mother continued to give me the 3rd degree.

"Don't try using bully as a way to avoid talking to me" She stomped her foot girly in the ground as I heard the sound of pounding feet hitting against the stairs. I knew that it had to be Run because dad was at work. "Daiki!"

I looked up fainting some confusion into my gaze as I smile slyly at my mother, "Mom don't you have to be at the police station you don't want to be late. Right Bully." Bully looked at me cocking his head to the side as his ear-flapped gently before standing up.

He simply baked happily in agreement as he licked my face, his spit drenching my skin as the thick slimy liquid dripped off of my face. His tail seemed to be wagging a thousand miles as a minute when Rin finally busted into the kitchen. Her blue curls wild yet somewhat tame as she smiled gently at me her skirt way too short to me but it's not like I could force her to wear something else.

Instead, I slowly shook my head as I pulled myself off the ground and gave Bully one last pay before kissing my mother gently on the cheek, doing my best to avoid getting Bully's spit on her."Don't think that we aren't talking about this later young man?"

I simply waved my hand dismissively over my shoulder as I rushed out of the house with Rin at my side. She seemed to be giggling happily as her cobalt blue eyes lit up with an unspoken question. But she didn't look like she dares ask them as she hopped on my back. Casually wrapping her arms around my neck as I carried the both of us to school.

Her legs wrapped over my waist as I held her up with ease "Now mush" She giggled happily as I took off running. My muscles tensing for a moment before I got into a quick groove the wind whipping up passed us. My shoes digging deep into the ground as my legs propelled me forward.

" I wouldn't even have to do this if you weren't late getting up," I spoke in a soft yet slightly aggrieved voice but that only force her to giggle more as a carefree smile formed on her face. "Oh please, we both know you are only in a bad mood because mom was asking about Kagami. Why haven't you told her or dad yet? They're both cops they will find out eventually."

Her skeptical voice and laugh forced shivers down my spine as I sucked in a heavy breath. "Are you worried that mom and dad won't love you anymore? After everything that our family has been though.

Daiki you really think that they would disown you because you're dating a guy?" If groaned heavily as I twisted my neck rather painfully to get a good look at her questioning gaze to harden like steel.

As if to say that it wasn't cool that I could there possibly doubt our parents love but here I am doubting anyway. Hell yeah, I'm worried about it my dad is a manly no-nonsense kind of guy. My mom is a fucking drill stranger in every sense of the fucking word there is no way that I could just tell them not yet anyway.

Every time that I even thought about telling either one of them my body started to shake with worry and fear. My thoughts become muddled and it was heart to breathe it was like I was drowning on land. The very thought of them finding out terrified me and made it impossible for me to dream without behind plague with a nightmare about being thrown out of the house.

"It's not that it's just I don't know I'm scared, scared that they might think less of me. I'm not used to failing them, my grades are borderline perfect, my martial art skills are a thousand times better than your no offense and if basketball doesn't work out I want to be a cop just like them. I'm mean I literally the perfect son a little cocky and assaine at times but perfect nonetheless. This, one little thing could change how they see me forever."

I never realized how much their approval meant to me until I started having a feeling for Taiga. Then the very thought of them dissolving scared me so much that I didn't want to get out of bed some days.

"Okay big brother I won't say anything and I won't bring it up unless you want to talk about it. But know this no matter what you always got me that will never change." I looked up at my sister in utter shock.

Her blue eyes growing light and soft as a loving smile formed on her face forcing warmth into my heart. All the panic and fear was driven from my heart with that one sweet angelic smile. It is times like this that I forget which one of us was older. "Thanks"

I stopped in front of the school gate I could use a few stragglers staring at me but none more so than a tall guy with glasses. A crude look formed on his face like he knew who I was but after a moment Rin slipped from my back and his attention shifted to him. I couldn't help but do the same as this sense of foreboding ran over me.

"You're going to be okay alone today right?" I looked up at Rin she smiled gently at me as she leaned up on her tippy toes and gave me a light peck on the cheek. With a slight roll over her eyes from my overprotective sighed she spoke with ease.

"I will be fine Daiki and I'm going to see if I can hitch a ride with Kagami to the practice game I don't want to miss it. You never miss any of my matches it only seems fair that I do the same."

With those sweet parting words, she dances off to her next class leaving me standing there at the gates like a goof. Simply glaring arginyl at the glasses freak who just stared right back.

His short cropped black hair stared back at me as it finally clicked. He is the captain for the Serin team the one with the anger issues. I sucked in a heavy breath before heavy walking in the opposite direction there was no point in running I was going to be late no matter what I did.

I strolled down the stair the last warmth of the summer bore down on me as the azure blue sky rolled over the head. Soft white wispy clouds floated lazily through the air as I felt a light buzz in my pocket. I thought or at least hoped that it would be Taiga but instead it was Satsuki.

I could practically hear her nagging voice in my head as I read the text that she sent to me. " _Where the hell are you? The first period is halfway over and your still not here?"_  Damn you Rin next time I really will leave you at the house, I let out a heavy breath my shoulder dipping with annoyance this so wasn't what I thought was going to happen.

" _Had to walk Rin to school the last time I let her out of my sight shit hit the fan"_  I shook my head sadly as I did my best to shake away the terrifying memories as my finger tapped easily against the phone screen.

The soft chirping of the bird-filled my ear as I felt my casual stroll start to pick up just a bit. I'm going to get an earful from the team and I had no interest in dealing with their shit. Some like to shove the fact that we lost to Serin at the winter cup down my throat, it really was a pain. You would think that they would have gotten over it I know that I did.

I just kept strolling down the street as roughy more frequent vibration started to go off in my pocket. There was no way that was a text it could be a call but who would be calling me at this early in the day. I pulled my pocket out of my phone and instantly regretted it panic welled in my chest as I noticed DAD pretend in bold black letter.

Even as I hit the bright green accept button I gingerly move the phone to my ear as I did my best not to cringe and cower. Dad didn't know about my skipping class or my sleeping through most of them. My grades made it seem like I am the perfect student and I am for the most part so the school never had the need to call him so this must mean that for once they saw the need.

"Hey, dad what up?" I tried to keep my voice light and casual but that doesn't seem to work as my voice began to shake and quiver from worry and fear. My heart pounding so loudly in my ears that I almost didn't eat his words. "Don't hey dad me why aren't you in school?"

A rage-filled sneer formed on my face as I thought back to a certain pink haired girl, fuck you Satsuki ratting me to my dad is so low. Anger burden in my mind forcing out the worry and fear as I noticed a large might school building of Tou.

"I had to walk Rin to school and she woke up late so by the time that I dropped her of and started to make my way to Tou it was late but I right outside the school gates. You can ask mom she was still there when the two of us left"

The rage burning in my body keeps my voice steady as I growled angrily inwardly this was not how I saw my morning going. Between the interrogation with my mom and the being late thank to Rin.

I'm in all kinds of trouble and I can only imagine with that idiot captain is going to say to me when I get the practice game. "Yeah well that's not good enough Daiki, apparently this isn't your first time skipping class to sleep on the roof." Okay, now I knew that the school didn't tell him that because they wouldn't know what I do when I skip class.

"Dad I….' Dammit Satsuki we have been friends for year how the hell could you just sell me out like this. "Yeah I don't want to hear it you're grounded!" He started to scream with rage as I got closer to the front door of the school.

My shoes slamming roughly against the ground as I swapped them out for my indoor shoes. " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HOW HAVE YOU BEEN PASSING YOUR EXAMS IF YOU DON'T GO TO SCHOOL. ARE YOU CHEATING!"

I couldn't help the pitiful whimper that left my lips as I slowly made my way down the hall, my first class staring back at me as I spoke in a hushed whisper. "No dad I swear, look I can't talk right now I'm literally standing right in front of my classroom I have to go."

I did my best not to make it seem like I was rushing him off of the phone even though that is exactly what I am doing. This whole thing is a total pain in the ass and now I can't hang out with Kagami because I'm grounded.

"Find me and your mother have to work late for a case. Make sure to walk bully and don't think that we aren't going to talk about this when I get off of work." I groaned but nodded my head before hanging up the phone off. This is going to be one hell of a day.

_A few Minutes Before The practice game_

I did my best to keep from screaming as I towered over the pink haired cutie below me but there were times that I couldn't stand Satsuki. She is so overbearing and demanding, I know that I owe her a lot and then I would probably be the same dick that I was last year without her.

But there were times like this when she did stuff so out of left field that I couldn't help the rage burning in me. "What the fuck is wrong with you? YOU CALLED MY FUCKIGN DAD? MY DAD THE COP!"

Whatever self-control that I might have had drifted from me as rage burned away what's left of my patience. Satsuki wide pink eyes stared up at me in total shock like she shouldn't believe that I was yelling at her again.

But here we stood in the same spot right in front of the gym door where the whole team could hear us. Even my idiot captain glared angrily at me from afar. Not daring to get involved I'm sure that he was having a flashback to when I kneed him in the stomach last year.

My bones ache for me to hit her to hit anything to relieve the rage that almost seemed to be causing me pain. But I choke down my bile and rage as she glared up at me, " I couldn't stand it you using what happened to Rin as an excuse to be late. How could you lie to me like that?"

I glared angrily at her what the fuck is she talking about. Did he think that I was lying about why I was late this morning? Did she really think that little of me that she thought that I was using my sister's trauma as a reason to be late? I wanted to punch her and the rage is started to make me see red.

I snarled and punched the first then that I could which just so happened to be the steel door to the gym. My first vibrated from the force of the hit but I didn't ache with pain, the metal dented inward as I hear a hushed whisper.

I look up to see the Serin team approaching as I glared angrily at them before noticing Rin walking casually next to Taiga who was looking at me in utter confusion. "Don't talk to me ever, what wrong with you have to assume that I was lying that I would use Rin as an excuse. If I wasn't going to come then I would have just told you that" I shared a hateful glare with her before stalking in the gym. Gaining dirty looks from my teammates and Serin alike.

I mean really they don't know a damn thing all they know is what they saw and all they saw was me begin the bad guy.

I dropped heavily on the bench doing my best calm down as I felt something looming over me. The cool bench doing its best to cool me off but at the moment it felt like there was steam coming off of my skin from my intense rage.

The cold stare of my idiot captain Wakamatsu his dull gray eyes lit up with fury as he spoke in a cold venomous voice. "What is your fucking problem?" I grunted by didn't bother to respond to him I so wasn't in the mood for a lecture as he let out a heavy sigh. " I thought that you were improving not regressing you can ride the bench for this game."

Like hell if I wasn't playing then I was heading home, I slowly rose from the bench my arm still not feeling any pain from that hit. Though I'm sure that sooner or later I would feel it right now I don't give a damn.

I gripped my bag tightly before starting to walk away as I spoke coldly over my shoulder. "If I'm not playing then I'm not staying later." I went to walk away but I felt a strong grip on my shoulder stopping me in place. I thought that it might be Wakamatsu.

I snapped my fist back getting ready to hit him when I noticed it wasn't him at all but searing red eyes glaring hatefully at me. "What is wrong with you? Locker room now!" His cool meaning voice forced a cool shiver down my spine as his red eyes told me he wasn't above making a scene to force me to do as I was told. I sighed he is lucky I love him or I might actually kick his ass. I dropped my bag in a fourteen heap by the bench.

I slowly walked toward the locker room but even though my head was tipped down toward the ground. I could feel the eyes of the entire gym on my as the sound of the dripping faucet and the stench of sweat and mold filled into my nose.

A heavy final slam echoed in my ear as I took in the sight of the steel bench pressed family against the lockers. "You want to explain what all of this is about?" I looked over Taiga hoping that his eyes might have softened just a little bit. But all I got was angry crimson as his glare felt like bullets ripping through my body.

I frowned before dropping heavily on the nearby bench, my head tipping back against the cool locker as my heart rate slower. The anger that had once been clouding my vision slowly subside as I let out a slow breath. My lids dipping light as this need to take a nap took over me, man being angry is way too exhausting.

"Well?" I looked up from my jumbled thoughts to see Taiga sitting there a slight frown replacing his usually perfect lips as these tensions began to cling in the air. "It's not something that I tend to share and its nothing something that I plan on sharing. But there's a reason that no one knows that I have sister why I don't make it public knowledge. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't trust you with that secret not all of them are mine to share anyways."

I let out a heavy breath as I slipped a little further into my seat "But assume that it was traumatic and the reason that I'm so protective of Rin. Anyway, I was walking her to school like I always do but since she was late getting up by the time that I got to Too I had been 30 minutes late.

Satsuki asked why and I told her I was walking Rin. She knows what happened to Rin and I and she thought that I was lying to make up for the fact that I was skipping class and she ratted me out to my dad.

Not just for being late but for all the skipping I have been doing. Both my parents are cops and me being anything less than perfect is…Unacceptable. She knows that and ratted me out anyway. Being grounded and having to deal with my dad threats of military school are not how I wanted to spend the rest of my week."

My voice grew cold and unforgiving as I looked over to Taiga with each word that I spoke I could feel him loosening as he spoke in a cool voice. His crimson glare losing its edge as he slowly made his way over to me.

Gracefully dropping down next to me as he gripped tightly to my right hand. I didn't grimace in pain but as I looked down at my hand it seemed to grow red and irritated as I wiggled my fingers gently. It didn't hurt but I'm sure that the moment the adarline wore off the pain would be unbearable.

"It doesn't seem broken but you shouldn't go punching things." He shook head sadly as disappointment filled his eyes. But still, his once harsh gaze seemed to be growing soft with each passing moment of tenderness.

His lips were no longer pressed into a hard line and I could even see the corner of mouth resisting the urge to twist into a grin. "Well, it was either the wall or Satsuki which would you have preferred." I watched him as he extends my hand gentle poking at my bruised knuckles and tender hand. "You don't feel any pain?"

I shook my head gently as I heard his own voice shake with worry I couldn't help but chuckle as I dipped my head down low placing a gentle kiss on his rough lips. His soft skin felt good beneath my fingertips as I intertwined our hands. I could tell that he was trying to be gentle with me but I pushed him roughly against the locker room as the kiss became more intense and passionate.

Even as we broke apart from each other I could my shorts growing tighter as I trailed sloppy kisses up and down his neck while his breath came out short and heavy. "Daiki doesn't leave another hickey on my neck." I chuckled darkly under my breath that sound like a challenge to me.

I ran my tongue greedily over his abs as I sucked gently as his soft skin till there were purple whelps littering his torso and chest. Even as he looked down at me in rage I could see the lust through his half-lidded eyes.

Sexual tension charged the air as I smiled gently at him the sound whistle erupting into the air signal the end of our fun. "Well, that means our fun is over" I place a sweet kiss on his cheek as his face red with embarrassment and need. " I hate it when you do that"

I looked up completely confused as this hurt filled his eyes turning them a soft amber. He stuck a hand down his pant adjusting his hard-on as he speaks gently to me. "You're always getting me all worked up and then you just leave me hanging like that."

I chuckled as I pushed him against the wall my lips inches from his ear as I nipped playfully at his right ear lobe. "If you want me to fuck you, then you are going to have to ask politely. Now come on tiger I could hate for you to miss your game." I chuckled darkly as I pulled away leaving him more confused and red then when he started out.

The game was dull but I sat through all of it as Rin cheered for Serin the whole team, some sister she was. After a while, though Too won by 20 point gap it might have been wider if I had been playing.

But I was getting punished like some child that can't control his temper. Satsuki sat a few seats down from me. First, she glared at me in disgust and rage. But when the second half rolled and we had the intermission she took some time to talk to Rin. The next thing I know she keeps asking me if I had time to talk. Of course, I told her ass no, I wanted nothing to do with her, but all that ended quickly.

As the whistle blew I smiled gently at Taiga before gripping tightly to my bag tossing it roughly over my shoulder as I walked quickly to the exit. Forcing Run to trail after me desperately. "Daiki wait!"

Rin called after me in a desperate voice, as if on impulse I stopped short as she smiled at me. "Don't you think that we should wait for Satsuki and Kagami that way we can walk home together."

She smiled sweetly at me and I felt so bad but I had to chase her dreams. But she seemed almost oblivious to the tension in the air. "Nope I'm grounded, dad said straight home no weights and no detours come on"  
She let out a heavy huff but nodded her head, she ran over to me pulling gentle on my arm as she wrapped her own arm around my own. Wit one great tug she spun both of us on our heels. Till she was waving at Kagami. "Bye Kagami" She gave him a wide toothy grin until she noticed that I wasn't saying goodbye.

"Big brother don't be rude just because you are in a bad mood today," I grumbled under my breath at her as I felt the eyes of the entire game on me as an uproar erupted in the gym. "BIG BROTHER?" Great just fucking great!


	10. Past Trauma

Rin POV 

I didn't even think that I said it that loud till surprised yells erupted into the air making it almost impossible to hear myself think. Daiki grumbled under his breath as he lowers his lips to my ear. 

Even though he did his best to keep his rage in check I could still hear the light aggravation in his voice as he spoke to me. “Way to keep a lid on it, sis, you are the one that asked me not to mention anything to my friends.” 

He shook his head heavily as his teammates and friends swarmed us I could see Satsuki off to the side a slight frown on her face. Regret burning brightly in her pink eyes as they grew several shades darker from the guilt. She wasn’t her usual bubbly self anyone and I can't help but think that has something to do with big brother. “Daiki” 

I yanked gently on my brother’s arm as he looked down at me his deep blue eyes didn't show a single ounce of his emotion. He was pretty good at hiding his thoughts or at least that's how I felt.

“What something wrong?” I wanted to tell him that there was nothing wrong but by the way that Satsuki looked over at us so mournful. Like there was something terribly wrong I could not help but feel bad for her. “Go talk to Satsuki.” 

I did my best keep my voice sweet and light cause that’s usually how I got him to bend to my will pretty easily. I even batted my eyelashes as my eyes got all big and sad puppy dog-like, but it didn't seem to work. 

He snorted indifferently as he glared at Kagami's teammates as they came stalking over to us. I don't know why Daiki didn't like them but I wasn't going to back down or get dismissed that easily. 

“Daiki go do it now!” I stomped my foot in the ground and gave him my most determined stare as he shook his head sadly. “Fine” He groaned loudly as he started to walk away but stopped short as he addresses the guys around me.

“If I get back and you're anywhere near my sister I'll break your legs.” His cold voice seemed to grow even more menacing as he glared at each of them. Making sure to induce a healthy amount of fear into them before walking over to Satsuki. 

I couldn’t hear them talking but he jerked his head off to the side before walking off with Satsuki trialing hopelessly next to him. I don't know what was wrong with them but they were best friends and there was no reason for them to be at odds.

“So you really are Anomie’s sister?” I looked over to see a girl with a brown pixie haircut and a warm smile. Through her eyes gleamed like there was something more to her kind smile. “Yes, that's right.” 

I gave her my own dazzling smile as Daiki’s captain came rushing over to me, his soft grey eyes and blond hair shimmer in the light. His strong athletic build made me want to swoon as my knee grew a little weak. 

I gave him my best smile, my heart stopping dazzling earth shattering smile. I twirled one of my blue curls easily with my index finger as his face lit up a bright cherry red. A kind and a bashful smile forming on his face as he smiled gently at me “So Rin how come you don't go to Too.” 

I could tell that his voice was growing deeper like he was trying to impress me but the way that he played today and the way that his muscles seemed to glisten due to the layer of sweat that coated his skin. 

He didn't need to impress me he already took my breath away but nonetheless. I spoke in a sweet yet coy tone as I grinned at him. Everyone else seemed to fade away forgotten till it was just the two of us. 

“Your school wouldn't let me be on its martial arts team so I had to go to serin since it's such a new school they really don't have any rules or members so it makes it easier for me to get onto the team. Shame though if I had been able to join your team we would be able to see each other a lot more.” 

I could feel my own face heating up as I give him my best innocent smile his own gray eyes seemed to sparkle as he moved a little closer to me. I could practically feel the heat coming from his body.

I place a gentle hand on his biceps as that coy grin never left my lips. “But I'm thinking about coming to more practice games for Too so maybe we could hang? You know just the two of us?” 

I knew that I had him hooked when he got lost in my blue eyes and I can't help but feel the same way as this dazzling grin formed on his face. My heart dropped as I forgot how to form words but Kagami brought me back down again. Such a buzzkill. 

“Yeah and maybe Daiki will kick his ass.” I snapped my head over my shoulder giving Kagami a venoms glare as he gave me a warning look. Back away from Daiki’s fine ass captain in front of me or deal with him ratting me out to Daiki. “You're no fun Kagami, no wonder Bully doesn't like you.” 

I let out a humph of air as a cold chill ran down Kagami's spine I could visibly see him shudder as he glared heavily at me. As if to say how could you but I slowly back away from Wakamatsu. 

Kagami loomed over me it felt like at this moment I had two big brothers but if they ever do make it official I will have to deal with the threat of both of them looming over Wakamatsu and then how is he ever going to take advantage of me. 

A slight frown graced my lips as I noticed the rest of the teams staring at me and then Kagami as a slight frown grew on Testu face. I didn't really know him but I knew all about him. Daiki talked about him a lot when he came home from basketball or whatever. 

I spent my last couple of years in Brazil training and going to school there. So I missed out on a lot of my brothers game and when I came home for break or holidays we never really talked about the team or the generation of miracles things.

Though his void blue eyes did give me the creeps as he spoke in a void emotionless voice, he kinda reminds me of a robot. “How is it that the two of you are so well acquainted.” His aquastory voice made me shiver as I looked up at Kagami. 

Beads of sweat trickling down his neck though I couldn't tell if it was from the game or Testu trying to give us the 3rd degree. “I literally ran into him a week ago. I found out that he knew big brother and invited him over once or twice. No biggie. It's nice to meet you though Testu.” 

I cocked my head to the side as an effortless smile forming on my face as my hair slide down my shoulders. Though I didn't really get a smile back just a nod as Daiki rushed back in the room. A slight frown on his face as he stared at the guys and then Taiga. 

His gaze softening as he noticed the way that the guys were acting while Taiga was around me and this vindictive smile snapped onto his face. “You two ready?” I looked at Taiga and then Daiki, Satsuki was nowhere in sight which forces a frown to form on my face. 

Did he scared her off by being asshole or something, I frowned at him as he shrugged his shoulders as if he knew that what I was thinking. The dismissive look on his face made me madder then Taiga when he cocked blocked me.

“Where's Satsuki?” I watched this smug grin form on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. “She said that she had to head home but that she would stop by later. Can we go now, I'm grounded remember and I rather not have dad beat us home.” 

I knew that he is right that dad wouldn't be happy if either of us got back late especially when he told Daiki that he was in trouble. The last thing that I want to do is cause problems for my brother but I couldn't help but think that he is lying. But I simply pushed passed that thought and nodded my head. “Okay let's go” I went to walk away but stopped dead in my tracks as I spun sharply on my heels. 

My heart pounding a 1000 beats a minute as I smiled warmly at Wakamatsu “I'll see you later captain.” I winked at him before skipping out the gym with Taiga and Daiki chasing to catch up to me. 

After a while, I walked a few paces ahead of them as they talked casually. “Did you apologize to Satsuki, no matter what she did you shouldn't have yelled at her like that.” Taiga pestering voice reprimanded Daiki as he let out a light grain. 

“I'm the boyfriend you should be taking my side not hers.” He whined gently and I might have laughed but then they would know that I'm eavesdropping on their conversation. “Yeah well, when my boyfriend is acting like ass I should say something. You're totally going to hit your captain don't think that I didn't see that.” 

I let out a shocked gasp as Daiki lout out a snarl “Rin what have I told you about listening to other people's conversion.” Damit all I did was gasp and he knew that I was listening that so isn't fair. It was like he had a six sense of nosy little sister. 

“Sorry” I rubbed my head girly as I tried to look at Daiki and Kagami, Kagami had a good-natured smile on his face as he bumped Daiki shoulder playfully. “It's not a big deal after the scene that you made I'm sure that if I as in Rin shoes I would do the same thing.” My heart filled with warmth as Kagami came to my defense but big brother just shook his head sadly. “Yeah because the both of you are nosy that's why.” 

I couldn't help but giggle as I turned back around the house coming in sight as Kagami let out a sigh “This is my turn later babe.” I turned to see Daiki placing a chaste kiss against Kagami's lips forcing his face to light up. 

As they parted Kagami seemed almost breathless as he smiled at me. “Bye Rin” He waved gently at me before turning to the right while we went straight. “I have to walk Bully so you stay in the house and keep the doors locked okay.” 

I watched Daiki eyes start to fill with worry, he never likes me in the house all by myself. There were times that Daiki gave up going on date or parties because he doesn't want to leave me alone. 

I had to admit that I'm a total scared cat when it comes to being home alone. Which is weird because I love horror movies but real life is what scared me. I shrugged the thought off before nodding my head. “I'm pretty tired so I'm just going to get take shower and maybe head to bed for a bit. What's for dinner.” 

Daiki chuckle as his own stomach grumbled in agreement with my statement, “I'm going to order something I don't feel like cooking and we both know that you don't want to eat my horrible cooking.” He laughed sadly as he unlocked the door with ease before pushing it open. 

“BULLY COME ON IT'S TIME FOR YOUR WALK!”  His voice echoed over the house as I watched a white blur rushing to the door a blue leash about 12 feet long in his mouth. I can't help but giggle as I patted him gently on the head before running into the house. “Hurry back, and let's get Chinese this time.” 

I called it over my shoulder but I don't know if he hears me because I was halfway up the steps when I said it. The steps thunder and vibrated under my heavy steps as the silence of the house surrounded me after a final hud from the front door.

The eerie silence always freaks me out it made me think that someone was going to come and get me. It was the main reason that I hated being home alone. But I shoved off the freaked out feeling as I made my way in the bathroom that I shared with Daiki. 

Mom and dad had their own master bathroom in their bedroom so they didn't have to share with the two of us. What I wouldn't give for my own bathroom, I sighed lonely as I turn the shower knob on. 

Slowly steamed filled the room covering up the mirrors making it impossible to see my own tried reflection as my sore muscles aches for relief. Practice today was brutal but fun, I loved kicking ass and taking names. 

But it was times like these when I had to peel off my sweat-drenched clothes and dropped them, a abandoned heap on the floor that I reconsider doing such a sweaty activity. My sweat-drenched curl clung to my back as the steam started to sink into my pores. 

Waking up my senses just slightly as I walked in the shower. The cool water coming down roughly from the shower head the pressure of the water biting deep into my muscle soothing the once constant ache as I stood there for god knows how long. 

After what had to be the best shower that I have had in a while I walked into room slipped on a long white t-shirt that I knew was Daiki’s he hated it when I stole his clothes but boy clothes were so much comfier. 

I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and dropped heavily in the bed. Sleep clinging tightly to me as my kids grew so heavy that I don't think I could stay awake anymore. Soon I was driving in a black pi as my muscle relaxed to the point that I couldn't move them, then I falling asleep.

_ I could hear Daiki and Satsuki playing basketball but I didn't want to play, I wanted to go home but Daiki said that we had to stay out for a little bit longer. No matter how much I told him that I wanted to go he just wouldn't listen. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore and I left without him. But what was I thinking a 6-year-old lost in the city is all you get when you don't listen to your big brother.  _

_ Now I have to learn that the hard way, droves of people whipped passed me but not a single one asked me if I was alright. At this point, I was trying to find a police station someone there would have to know my mom or dad. They just had to, just the thought of being lost forever forced fear into my heart as tears welled in my eyes.  _

_ “What's a wrong little girl are you lost?” The smell of rancid breath hit my nose forcing my skin to crawl as disgust and bile wormed its way into my throat. But I looked up anyway even though every distinct in my mind told me to run.  _

_ There I stood refusing to move just looking up with big doe eyes at a balding man. He has a green dragon curling around his arm as his muscles move in his black tank top. As I let my eyes travel even further up to his face I could see a sinister sneer on his face as he did his best to put on a polite smile.  _

_ But still I didn't think that there was anything wrong what was wrong with me, I watched his beady shit brown eyes look me over hungrily. He is practically salivating at this point as I nod my head yes to his early question. _

_ “Okay I'll take you to a police station would you like that?” It's like he stole the very thought from my mind how could he possibly be a bad guy when he is offering to help.  _

_ Once again I'm a fucking idoit but as he outstretches his hand whatever reservation or doubt that I had about him seemed to drift away as his callous hand gripped tightly to mine. He practically dragged me through the streets not even caring that I could barely keep up with his brisk pace. It wasn't until I saw the way that his muscles twitched with dangerous energy and anticipation that I realize what was going on.  _

_ There we stood in an abonbed part of the city the moon high in the sky, shining silver light over me as he stood there. That same hungry and disgusting grin holding firm on his face as he glared at me. I looked around in the hope of seeing a police station but all I saw was an alley with trash littering the floor as rats ran in fear passed my feet.  _

_ I don't know what was going on but I knew that it couldn't have been good, it wasn't till the clinking sound of a belt being undone did I get it. But it was too late there was nowhere to run and even if I couldn’t run my little legs wouldn't take me far before he caught me again.  _

_ My only chance was to fight back, dad and mom taught me and Daiki how to fight to insist that we learned every form of martial arts that we could. This should be no problem I have never lost a fight, but those were to kids my own age. This is a grown muscular man that I don't have a chance of beating.  _

_ “Don't touch her!” I knew the bellowing voice, I watch as big brother ran over to me a cold blue glare of hatred awaited the man as he scoffed with arrogance. His cold dead eyes ran over me as if to say that no matter who comes your not safe. But Daiki charged him anyway “Run Rin now go.” I don't know why but this great sense of relief flooded me though it was crushed quickly when Daiki kicked the guy in the balls.  _

_ But that only seemed to make him angry as he gripped tightly to Daiki’s leg the same one that had struck him a few moments before. With one hand placed on his thigh and other there on his lower calf. He put as much pressure as he could until Daiki scream in pain blood erupting in the air as the man snapped his bone in half. Forcing the bone to slice through his skin like butter.  _

_ Even as I heard the painful wails of my brother’s voice filling my head I could hear him clear as day telling me to run. But I don't know if it was from fear or shock but my legs wouldn't move no matter how much I wanted to. No matter how much blood that pooled around my brothers playing body all I could think of is I shouldn't have left that park.  _

_ I did my best to run I think that I might have run two miles before he stopped me. Gripping tightly to my neck as he slammed me roughly onto the ground. His hot racing breath against my neck as he places slobbery hot kisses up and down my neck.  _

_ His hand race to his belt as he started to lower his pants. The only thing that I could do was screaming as I thought back to my brother bleeding to in the alley. I should have run faster now were both going to die and no one would ever know.  _

_ I felt sharp pain below my waist as I screamed and kicked bit down on whatever I could get my hands to. The taste of his cross blood filled my mouth as the tender flesh of his neck gave way under the force of my teeth.  _

_ But that didn't stop him for pumping a few erratic thrusts into me as he fought through the pain. Slamming my head into the ground as my vision went blurry and my grip on his neck slipped. All the while I could feel him in me on me, his rancid breath making my skin warm and itch as he whispers disgusting words into my ears. All I could do as fade in and out of conscious.  _

“Rin?” I know the voice but on impulse, I gripped tight onto the arm reaching for me and wrapped my legs securely around it till I had them lock into an armbar. “God Rin let go before I hurt you” 

The frantic voice of Daiki field the air as he gave me this sad look. It was just a dream, though my heart race like it really happened. “Sorry” I felt guilt flood me as I slowly let go of his arms as he sighed heavily glaring angrily at me.

But the facade of anger dropped when he saw the haunted look in my eyes. “Don't worry about it, it was but a dream I still think about it from time to time.” He smiled gently at me as I let out a heavy sigh “Sorry about your leg you sure that it's all healed.” 

He chuckled darkly as he shook his head sadly “Do you think that I would be running laps with bully every day and playing basketball if it wasn't. Don't you know that when a bone breaks it heals even stronger? Don't worry about me now come on the food is here.”

His loving voice forced me to be put at ease as I smiled up at him. His soft blue eyes telling me that everything was okay and I was safe. It was all in the past and I don't plan on ever going back there. 

 


	11. Tell Us More

Daiki POV 

I slammed my fist hard into the thick black punching bag left then a right hook as my muscles tighten my rage did nothing to subside. The past week all anyone and everyone wanted to know about my sister. 

Rin would come to the practice which isn't any better, she goes there and flirts shamelessly with my dick head captain which only made me burn with more rage. I slammed my fist roughly as a jolt rushed through my arm at the force. Even with the thick bandages wrapped tightly around either one of my fists that didn't dull the force of that hit. 

Images of that day so long ago as that same blinding and a searing pain in my leg as my muscle and bone left exposed to the air as I groaned and whimpered in pain. My skin turns white as I laid in a pool of my own blood as my legs started to turn gray and dull. I shook my head roughly as I tried to force the images from my mind.  I jumped up judo kicking the bag my bare feet slamming against the black bag. The chain echoed in the air as they rattled. 

When I dropped onto the black matted ground I could hear soft steps of someone walking behind me. The air grew still and rigid as I felt the air shifting behind me with a quirky twist on my heels I leaped to the side just a thin fist came slamming down at me. 

“Even lost in your rage you're ever diligent.” The wise and sage-like voice of my instructor forces me to look up from my thoughts. Leaning on my knees as I look up to see women with jet black hair pulled tightly into a ponytail. 

Her deep blue eyes ripping into me trying to see what I wouldn’t show to other people something that I kept well hidden. My weakness, my fear of all the things that I can't fight or control.

That day that I laid abandoned in my hospital bed as I waited for my parents to come. Boiling in rage and doubt she came looking over me asking me if I wanted to learn how to fight so that I would never be afraid again but now I a different kind of fear. 

“You mind is clouded how do you expect to fight in such a manner.” Her vice cold and calculating as she ran toward me her fist cracking down hard against my jaw as I drop to the matted floor.

 Pain rattled in my jaw as I rose as burning pain forces me to groan out but the hit did the trick my mind began to clear as I looked up to see a second fist coming down to crack against my skull. Adrenaline rushed in my veins as I quickly rolled to the side as her fist slammed hard against the floor. 

A shocked gasp leaving her pink lips as I summer salted back as I jumped up to my feet, my first pulling up to guard my upper torso and face. I watched her nodded her head firmly as she smiled coldly at me as determinant burned in her blue eyes. Her slim yet muscular arms are tense as she rushed toward me ready to throw another punch. 

But I stood still not taking the bait not rushing headlessly through and as she got into a short distance I dogged her punched grip in the back of her neck with both hands interlacing my fingers as I brought her face down and knees on her in the gut. 

I could hear a soft gruff grunt as I pulled my knee down before quickly letting it dart through the air again this time hitting her in the face before letting my leg come crashing down on her right foot. 

The soft crying of bones breaking echoing in the air as she let out a painful gasp as her breath came out labor and full of pain. Only then do I unlace my finger a let her fall to the ground gasping for breath as she rolled over gripping tightly to her chest. I sneered at her as I dropped to ground folding my legs under me as I sighed heavily speaking in a cold tone. “Please you're not fooling me I have seen you take worse hits for bigger guys than me.” 

My tone cold and uncaring as she frowned at me before hopping up acting like she wasn't just acting like a total ass. But she smiled slyly as me she grimaced lightly in pain but other than that she didn't even the least bit hurt. 

 “So what has got you all worked up I'm guessing either Rain or this new mysterious girl that you have been dating.” I frowned as her coy tone as I turned back to see her giving me a coy tone.  “Of course you have been talking to my mother.” 

Another thing that has been putting me on the edge my parents keep asking me out Taiga they want to know more about him. Only they don't know that he is actually a guy and I don't have the heart to tell them every time that I try my heart crawls in my throat and I feel like getting sick because I think that maybe they won't love me anymore and I don't think that I could handle that. 

“I can see you closing yourself off no matter what it is you know that you can tell me, don't you? We have been through a lot together, broken bones, ex-girlfriends by the dozen that whole nonsense with basketball a year ago.

 I have been here for all of it since you were a little boy and I'm not going anywhere.” Despair filled me only for a moment as I shook off the feeling of sweat dripping down my back from the house I have spent here. “I should get going but if I feel like talking I will.” 

Abruptly I jumped from my spot on the ground to my feet as I smiled at her before gripping tightly to my bag laying forgotten in the corner of the room. With one more tense smile and a polite node before rushing out the room, hoping to run far from this conversation. 

_The next day at Tou_

I rubbed my jaw gingerly the light red and irritated skin greeted me with pain shooting through me as I stubbornly rubbed my jaw. She got me good that much is clear and even now as I had one hand rested on my right side of the jaw massaging away the pain while my chin clamped shut rested on the open palm of my left hand. 

Staring blankly out the window the soft gentle fall breeze whipped up the crispy orange leaves and all I could think that this is perfect napping weather. But my father made it clear what would happen to me if I ever thought about skipping class that I would have one hell of an ass whooping waiting for me when I got home. 

He barely let me leave the house as is if it's not for basketball and martial arts training I don't think that I would be spending any time out of my room. I barely get to even see Taiga unless it's when we walk home together when I pick up Rin from school. He never mentioned the grounding or the mess that I made at last week's practice he simply smiled gently as he talked with ease. 

But I knew that he is upset I still haven't talked to Satsuki in a week and the team has started to notice. As of late, they have been asking me questions, stuff to do with my sister and my new found relationship with Taiga and my lack of a relationship with Satsuki but what is there for me to say. Nothing that would get that they could possibly understand most of their lives have been normal they wouldn't get any of it so why even bother. 

I let out a heavy sigh as finally, the bell rang, which meant that it is time for lunch though I have found it hard to eat this morning I sipped some coffee every time that I move my jaw even in the slightest bit it burned with pain. Tendrils running up and down my jaw and I'm not into self-imposed torture. I slowly rose from the chair as my feet slapping loudly against the floor as I made my way to the cafeteria.

The soft whisper of the girl echoed in my air as they started as the red patch of skin on my jaw. I'm sure that once the team sees this they are going to want to know how and why I got this mark. I did my best to ignore the stares of the student body as I walked into the food line gripping a bowl of spicy brown curry with rice it would be the less chewing. 

I sulked into a seat by the window staring intently the large brown tree staring intently at me as I heard screeching of chairs as I looked up I could see Wakamatsu staring coldly at me his gray eyes searching in my face as they scanned the right side of my jaw.

 I mournfully open my mouth slowly shoving a few spoons full of burning brown curry. Hot steam billowing off the plate as he pointed his fork to my face as he glared at me. “What happened to your face you better not be fighting.” 

I glared at him as Sakurai his timid brown eyes turn away as fear burned in his eyes as he frowned timidly as he shifted his gaze to his face his place. I hate his timid behavior but I spoke in a cool tone.

 “I do martial arts training have since I was 10 you got a problem with that.” I looked over to my so-called captain his gray eyes squinting as he widens in shock for a moment before nodding his silently. 

He rocked his own jaw back and forth and the very sight of what him rocking his jaw made my skin crawl and pain shooting through my jaw. I rub it as I clenched my jaw tightly as I spoke in a cool tone or as cool as I could mention. “Now go away” I gave him my best polite glared as Sakurai whimpered an I'm sorry but Wakamatsu didn't seem the least bit effect by my rage-filled sneer as he spoke in a coy tone. 

He gazes and body nonchalant but I could tell that he wanted something the moment that he opens his lying filthy mouth. “So your sister….” I snarled as I reach my hand across the table as I gripped tightly to his khaki-colored tie. Pulling on it as tightly as I spoke in a murderous tone.“You touch my 15-year-old sister I'll break you in half. She is the first year and you a 3rd year respect the gap and don't talk to her don't touch her and don't even look at her.” 

My gaze annoyed as I saw red my hand tightening as I ignored the burning pain in my jaw as I clenched it so tightly that I thought I'm going to break my teeth. Sakurai let out a surprised yelp as he screamed I'm sorry before gripping tightly to my hand. 

Trying his best to pry my grasp loose and it wasn't working I snapped my head back to look at him. My gaze narrowed with rage as I spoke in a gravelly and murderous tone. “Unless you want to lose that hand, Sakurai, you better back up me and the captain are going to have a little chat.” 

I pulled him out of his seat and over the table as I pulled him out of the large double doors. Yanking him out by his tie as he gasped for air as he pulled at this throat trying to lose his necktie. But I simply gripped tighter to his throat nearly choking off all of his air as I continued to drag him down the all. His feet panicked kicking at the ground. “Calm down I'm not going to kill you.” Icon turned to drag him down the hall while my jaw clenched tightly as my pain got to the horrible point that I stifling tears burning my eyes. 

I walked briskly through the hall until I push him roughly into a closet and smash the door shut behind me. Doing my best to keep my rage under control along with my over protectionism that my shrink said stems from my inability to save my sister that first time around. 

But as I looked at my captain I couldn't help but burn with rage as I clenched my fist so tight that I thought the skin of my knuckles might split. “Now let's have that talk” I cracked my neck as  I looked down at my collapse captain with a devious grin spilling onto my face.


	12. You Did What?

Kagami POV 

“Taiga!” Sweat dripped down my back in warm tendrils as my mind felt fuzzy and exhaustion took hold of my limbs as the heat of the courts swirled around me. I don't even hear a voice call out to me until I heard Huyga whisper under his breath to the coach. 

“Isn't that Anomie little sister what is she doing here?” At the sound of his low whisper, I snapped my head up to see the same sight. Rin dressed in tight black leggings that only went to her knee cap with deep blue running shoes and a lot cut white tank that left nothing to the imagination. 

 While the soft blue curls slipped down her shoulder as a warm and welcoming smile lit up her face and deep denim blue eyes. I smiled gently at her but I had to admit I don't know what she’s doing here by now Daiki would have walked her home and flirted with me a little bit. 

I couldn’t help the frown pulling at my lips as confusion and worry started to fill my chest, “Rin what are you doing here? Where’s Daiki he hasn't taken you home yet?” I tried to keep the worry from filling my voice but that didn't seem to help as slowly I started to make my way over to her in long easy strides.

 I watched her own pace began to slow as he shook her head sadly as worry started to fill her eyes. “He never came I got down with practice and took my shower like I always did and when I came out he wasn't there I have been waiting for an hour I thought that he might have been here with you and just forget.” 

I watched her soft blue eyes filled with worry as they casually scanned the room but her shoulder seemed to stiffen in terror when she noticed that her brother wasn't with me. “Tou practices should be over by now where could he be?”

 I found gently at her as fear started to work its way into her voice as her shoulder threatened to shake at any moment. But I didn't get the big deal sure it's late but she could walk home by herself. 

“Why don't you just leave without him?” A cold chill ran down my spine as I resisted the urge to scream with rage as I looked over to see Kuroko next to me his void blue eyes staring at Rin with interest. Rin who seemed to flinch at the question as it might physically hurt her. 

Her gaze dropped as the rest of the team made their way over to us. Noticing the tension and confusion filling the air Rin let out a heavy breath as she looked up at me her blue eyes swirling with emotions. 

“Both our parents at detectives and they make a lot of enemies doing what they do and there have been incidents with people with grudges so its not necessarily safe for us to walk home alone. So we walk together it's what our parents made us promise we would do and if one of us were to be late picking the other it would spell big trouble for them which makes me worry even more. 

Taiga you know that Daiki is in enough trouble, big brother would only make it worse by forgetting about me and walking home alone. I tried calling him but he never answers I even tried calling Kosuke he always pick up when I call but not this time. But my father told me never to walk home by myself this late and if I went home now big brother would be in even more trouble.” 

Her voice great soft as tears started to fill her eyes like she might start to cry she clasped her hands together as her small dainty fingers interlaced tightly as she stared up at me. Almost as if she were praying “I really don't want big brother to get in more trouble because of me could you walk to me Tou? Please Taiga” 

Her sweet voice and big wide blue eyes made it even harder for me to say no more than anything I wanted to throttle Daiki for making her so upset. I might be an only child but even I know the little sister shouldn't take care of the older brother. 

“Sure Rin give me a minute to change okay?” I smell gently at her as I ruffled her blue hair gently and the smile that lit up her face warmer than the sun and thousand times more brilliant made it all worth it as I jogged to the locker room to get change. The team closes behind me as Izuki dull gray eyes came alive with question as he glared at me. 

“She is way too cute and what is with her calling you by your first name?” His voice suspicious and curious as his eagle eyes burned with lust and envy. He should know better than to hit on girls 2 years his junior and beside Daiki would literally kill him. 

“I'm friends with Daiki and she has been studying abroad they go by first names in the country she has been studying in so it's no big deal, it's just a habit she formed.” 

I knew that wouldn’t hold up for long but as Izuki gave me this narrowed stare that started to turn dreamy as he thought about Rin I knew I fooled him. “She is way too cute I think that I might ask her out.” 

I let out a gruff laugh as Hyuga snarled in a raged as his face turn cold with rage as his eyes burn brightly. “What kind of big brother makes his own little sister worry about him. He should learn how to do his damn job.”

 I couldn't agree more I couldn't really understand the nature of their relationship but I knew that Rin meant a great deal to Daiki and her happiness seems to be his number one priority so why the hell would he just ditch her like that. 

I didn't like it and even as I  got changed quickly and started to make my way out of the locker room I could feel Kuroko by my side. “This isn't like Anomie-kun he might be urgent and he has changed a lot since middle school but he never goes back on his word if he said that he would be here then he would have been here.” I couldn't help the sense of doubt firming in my gut as my stomach as my heart started to thump loudly what if something happens to him on his way here. 

My panic thought didn't late for long as I looked up to see Rin with a pink bag slipping from her right shoulder as she kicked her legs back and forth speaking casually to the coach who had her own black bag hanging on both her shoulder. 

 “Ready?” I asked Rin as she jumped happily form her seat on the player bench but even as a sweet smile lit up her face I could see the underlying worry for her brother and what's his absence might mean for him if their parents found out. 

I couldn't help but feel for the girl as we started out walk out of the gym the whole team at my back. I didn't get why they were coming with me a lot of them didn't even like Daiki and most of them were terrified of him. But there they all walked in silence nothing but the soft thud of their shoes squeaking against the asphalt to keep us company. No cars drove past the whole city fell silent and abandoned. 

The moon loomed overhead full and raining down Silverlight as the stars twinkled softly behind it. I stared up wondering what was going on and why the team even care. Rin is a sweet girl but get her worked up and she is just a scary as Daiki when he loses his temper. They couldn't just be doing this for her, could they? 

 I have seen Daiki worked up on the court but never off it I wonder what he’s like. Though wondering and seeing must be a different thing entirely and as I looked down at Rin all I could think is who the hell is Kosuke and does Daiki know about him.  

A fierce protectiveness took over me as I look over to see Rin staring up the stars in silent worry her whole body rigid as I spoke in an even yet soft tone as not to frighten her. “So who is this Kosuke that you mention the one that always answers your calls.” 

Even though my tone was easy I could see the way that her body being to close off with worry as she fought to keep always smile on her face. “The captain of big brothers team he gave it to me the last time I was at Tou with Daiki said to call him anytime. We have been texting for the better part of the week but big brother doesn't know so let's keep that between us okay?” She winked happily at me as this knowing grin formed on her face like an unspoken threat. You keep my secret and I keep yours. What a dreadful little girl. 

By the time that we got to the Tou gym, it was lit up with golden light shining through each glass window. The silver door at the entrance was a hazard as golden light streamed from the room. Long and fast strides carried me quickly to the silver door at the thought of the last time I was here filtered into my mind.

Daiki has been screaming and dangerously close to hitting Satuki when he slammed his fist into the metal door instead and there his large knuckle print stood indeed firmly into the silvery metal.

I let out a heavy sigh as we started to walk in the room in brisk pace and Rin gasped as we walked into the room. The floor of the gym glowed drenched in sweat as I notice the blond hair gray eyes captain yelling at the only person on the court. 

Daiki his blue hair drenched in sweat and a darker blue than usual and his hair seemed to be darkening in color still. Sweat dripped down his arm and leg drenching his white shirt and black sweats. He shoes searched against the slick ground as his feet looked close to giving out below him. 

His tan skin drenched and clammy as his legs shook uncontrollably and he looked like he might collapse at any moment his breath came out in heavy pants as his blue eyes seemed dead. Nothing behind them but the pure instinct to run and if he would die if he stopped. 

 I didn't get it even as I watch the rest of the team giving him dirty glares, Kosuke as Rin called him stood over Daiki blowing the whistle he forces me to keep ruining, Daiki who can't be forced to do anything. Though I could see the deep black and blue welt hiding beneath Kosuke blond hair and as his eyes threatened to swell at any moment. The pretty boy coach looked at the watch on his left wrist before going back to his paperwork. 

The whistle ripped through the air faster in pace as it cracked against Daiki’s back like a whip but he couldn't go on. Daiki dropped as his legs gave out his chest grew heavy as he gasped for breath with his right arm barely keeping up from falling. 

While his left hand clutched depository to his chest balling up his shirt as dry gasp forced me to burn with rage he couldn't breathe but the captain didn't seem to care. With a sharp piercing whilst Daiki stumbled to his feet and continue to run. 

I could hear our own coach gasping in horror as she forced her way past me as Daiki rushed passed us with dead eyes focused on nothing but running. With a strong grip to the back of his right elbow. The coach grabbed hold of him her brown eyes burning with pity as his head snapped back in utter shock before he collapsed to the ground again. 

Took weeks to stand he struggled to breathe as he curled into a ball on the floor struggling to get in a single breath as his heavy pants echoed in the air but they were drowned out by his captain snarled. 

“Who told you to stop and you who the hell said you would be here Serin.” I stopped fearing the murderous rage that built in my chest as I did my best to regain my control.  Tou practice on average is about 3 hours long it takes 20 minutes to get to our school to his and he was about an hour late so that would mean that he has been running for 4 hours and 20 minutes straight the hell is wrong with them. “Well, he ain't running anymore!” 

I burn with unspoken fury as I walked over to Daiki barely being able to keep on my own feet as my shoes slip and slide on the sweat-drenched ground. The laminated floor seemed to shine even more in the light as I dropped to one knee and slowly pulled Daiki up. His whole body felt like dead weight but his shallow breaths seemed to slow as he looked up at me with that dead eyes stare but he seemed glad to see me. 

 “Have you been running this whole time?” I spoke in a gentle voice which seems to ease him as his dead denim blue eyes stared up at me in relief. “I didn't think that I would ever stop….. Rin is she…” His voice ran off as Rin walked over to him and slapped him. “What did you do Daiki!” 

She snarled with rage her shoulder shaking as her blue eyes burned with outrage as finally, the coach broke his silence. Placing his paperwork to the side he glared at me with venom and hate like I dare help Daiki. Hate filled sneer formed on his face as he slowly began to stand taking his in slow strides as not to fall on the slick ground.

 “This isn't right no matter what he did!” The coach glared argyle her brown eyes lit up with disgust as her shoulder shook with rage but Daiki just pushed me off of him. “It's fine you don't have any business getting involved go home Serin, Taiga can you walk Rin home for me I'll make it up to you later.” 

His voice so weak and hollow but I got caught off by the loud smacking sound as Rin stuck him. As his face began to turn a bright red Rin went in for another hit but this time Daiki seemed ready for it. Her little fist cocked back as it snapped forward darting through the air with incredible speed.

He just barely dodged it as she did a spinning heel kick which he caught with ease no matter how weak he seemed he could still stop her. “You have no right to land a hand on Kosuke!” Her shoulder shook uncontrollably as she yanked her leg out of his grasp before slowly walked over to Kosuke worry burn in her eyes as she ran her hand world over him. 

“Sorry this is my fault” Her voice a whisper as he placed a sweet kiss her lip and I thought that Daiki might lose it but instead he shook his head slowly as Kosuke pulled away turning hatefully at Daiki. 

“It's not you who should be apologizing to get back to running Daiki!” With a tired nod, he went right back to running as if none of us were even here. Whatever happens between the three of them seemed to give him an extra boost to run a few laps. I walked over to Aida glared hopefully at them as she flips a strand of her brown hair out of the way. 

“This is torture nothing he could have done could explain this” She waved her hands over the sweat cover gym and the exhaust Daiki running between the two baskets. “Like hell it doesn't I have 12 broken ribs, a fractured eye socket it and a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder I won't be playing for 2 months.” 

“He lucky this is the only thing he is getting and not expulsion and if I wasn't going to be out before our first game he would be.” I felt my own eyes widen with shock as Rin looked away from her brother in utter disgust. “Jackass deserve it his sensei didn't teach him right in my opinion. Taiga doesn't worry about walking me home I want to watch him suffer from as long as possible.” 

With a swift flip of her wrist, she marched off to the bench taking a seat as she glared at her brother love and hate in her blue eyes as he continued to run. Not once stopping to look at his own sister as his legs struggled to keep up with the captain's pace. My heart aches but as I turned to look at Kosuke lifted up his own white shirt and I could horror filled grasp.

A thick white bandage that wrapped his entire chest and when up to his right shoulder is. Even with the tight wrap, I could see the purple skin hidden beneath. “Now get out!” His voice so forceful that I could only give Daiki one last look of pity before being dragged out. 

The rest of the walk was lit up with conversation of what might push him to that point,I can't say that I get it either but its not like I could see him doing this for no reason but from the vengeful look in Rin eyes I could tell that Daiki broke a promise between the two of them. 

I parted from the group and head to my own apartment. It felt like an etnetiny before I finally collapsed on my couch as I laid down staring up at the ceiling with doubt and confusion swirling in me. What has gotten into him? I sent him a quick text telling me to call when he got home and then I felt my eyelids grow heavy as my eyes slowly slid shut.

_ At 3 am  _

A loud jarring sound woke me up as I my lids slowly open I could hear the rapid pounding at the door like the police were at the door waiting to come in. I thought about answering it when it stopped just as my phone starts to go off.

 The soft vibration shook the couch as I slowly blinked as I stared numbly at my ceiling looming over me I hit the bright green answer button as the bright flash of light from my phone blinded me. I place the phone gingerly to my ear as a heavy sigh filled my ears.“Sorry I know it's late but could I crash here” 

The slow cocky drawl turned broke and hollow as exhaustion riddled his voice, I almost couldn't believe that it had been Daiki until I slowly swung my legs off the couch. “What happened why aren’t you at home in your bed?” 

I spoke softly as I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I started to rise from my couch as I made my way to the door. My step slow and soft as the cold chill from the wood ran up my feet to my spine.

 “I just got done with practice my shitty captain walked Rin home hours ago but he forced me to stay at the gym and when he got back it was more of the same running. Rin ratted me to dad and he told me that if I came home tonight he wouldn't be able to control his rage so I figured that it would be better not to be killed or beaten by my own father are you on your way to the door?” 

There was no humor in his voice not joking one that might force a smile to my face just grief and sadness as I hung up the phone just as my fingers curled around the knob. The sound of the tumblers filled my ear as I opened my door not prepared for what was on the other side. 

Daiki learns weakly against the door frame his skin peeling by the moment as his shoulder heaved heavily as he struggled to catch his breath. He reeked of sweat and body order and he legs tremble uncontrollably. His blue eyes paled in color turning an ice blue almost gray. I felt my lips purse in horror as he surged forward into my arm as he let out a pitiful gasp. 

“Yeah, it took every last bit of strength just to get here, sorry for putting you in a position I know that you have to go to school with Rin.” His voice still seemed to stiffen with love for his sister but after what she said to him and I don't know how he could just give her a free pass what he did was cruel sure but he had to have a good reason. “Let's get you in the bath.” 

I wrapped his long left arm over my shoulder as I dragged both us through the swirling darkness of my apartment. Tension filled the air but I didn't say a word if he wanted to tell me then he would there is no reason to force the issue. I walked into the bathroom the cool metallic switch force goosebumps to rise on my arm as I turned the switch. Golden light flooding the room and our eyes.

A large silver tube started back at me as I place Daiki gently on the toilet seat cover as I turned the water. The sound of rushing water filled my eyes as the pipes rumble as the water filled the tub as steam rolled off of the water in thick humid waves. 

Steam slow rising to heat the room up as I turned to see Daiki feebly pulling off his own shirt as I gasped as my eyes slowly raked over his six pack that looked perfect other than the long white scar that trail from the top of his six-pack down to the right side of his waist.  At the sound of my gaps, he let out a feeble and tortured laugh as his blue eyes burned a little with rage and doubt.

“Suppose I can't my secret now can I. You said that you hated when I did that in the locker room I pretend not to know what you meant. But if I did, I knew exactly why I always left before things could go too far. If I had slept with you, well then you would see all of my secrets with one look. Help me take off my shoes and pants would you?” 

His voice sad and gentle as I nodded my head numb and slowly unlaced his shoe as he let out a whimper here and there when I shook his right leg the wrong way. I want to be angry with him but as I slowly rolled his socked off his right foot when I see a thick white scar staring at his foot and slowly rising up his ankle till it disappeared into his pants. 

With a few short pants, he managed to get his pants off from his waist as I pulled the fabric down until I saw the rest of his scar a deep nasty white scar going from the top of his thigh to his leg all the way to his foot.

I gasped in horror and my first thought was his father but he let out a light sigh as his shoulder deep with shame. “What I did to Wakamatsu was fucked up and I get that which is why I didn't complain about my punishment but when he told me that he had been dating Rin behind my back I lost it. The truth is these two scars…”

 His voice trailed as he pointed a finger from his right leg and the one tight white scar trailing his torso before glaring at me. “I got them trying to protect my sister from a rapist. I was playing ball with Satsuki and Rin wanted to go home but we just got there. I turned my back for a second just one stupid second and she was gone both of our parents were at work they wouldn't have noticed we were gone for an hour so I cashed after her but not before sending Satuki home. But….” His shoulder dipped as guilt and self-hate began to fill his pale stare as he slipped his boxers off with ease before dropping in the tub heavily. 

As he got started he gave me a broken smile as pain burned in his eyes as tears started to pool in his eyes. “I found her in an alley with a guy had to be at least in his 30 and I knew that something wasn’t right. But Rin is such a sweet kid that she couldn't believe that she was told especially if they are a really good liar.

 He was trying to rape her I thought that I got there in time and as I fought him off I begged for her to run but she sat there frozen it wasn’t until he grips me one hand on my thigh the other on my calf and with some pressure he snapped my leg. 

Hurt like a bitch and I couldn't help but cry as I bled out. But I saw Rin run and I couldn't help but be glad at least she was safe or at least I thought she was....” He looks away from me his lips tremble with pain and fear as he sunk further into the tub trying to hide his expression beneath the soft white bubbles that stare back at us. 

. “But then I heard her scream and I ran despite the pain despite the fact that I was going to lose my leg I knew that both of us were dead if something didn't change. So I ran for god knows how long but by then he was on top of her….” 

His voice broke off as tears slipped down his cheeks. “Damn it” He rubbed them fiercely as pain etched it way in my own heart he was trying to protect her from his captain and if she knew that and hated him for it how could she. 

I felt my hand move without my will as I gripped tightly to his shaking shoulders as I pulled him out of the burning hot water before pulling him into a hug. I could feel his hand curling around my shirt as he whimpered softly while the bath water soaked my close and the floor below me.

 After a few soft sniffles, he looked up at me his soft denim stare starting to return to its normal color as I smiled down at him gently as he nodded his head in thank as he continued while pointing at the scar on his chest. 

 “Rin doesn't know about this one he bashed her head into the ground so hard that she passed out with a 3rd-degree concussion and her brain began to bleed for a while we thought that she would die.

 I tried to rip him off of her lost in my own rage and fear but he pulled a knife on me and sliced me open from chest to waist. The only problem is a lot of blood erupts from a wound like that, the knife grew slick in his hand and so he dropped it to the ground he went to grasp it but I got it first. I put it to his throat and threatened to kill him if he didn't get off of her and something in my eyes must have forced him to believe me but by then to Satsuki manage to get my dad but not before I took something that made him wish he was dead.” 

He tipped his head back as the color drained from his face like he had been reliving the memories, “I caught his….” His eyes wander to me as he spoke in a slightly more uncountable town. I cut it off so that he couldn't rape anyone else he nearly bled out we all did but the ambulances got there a few moments later but when I close my eyes I can still hear his screams along with Rin’s. 

She doesn't know what I did I begged the cops, our parent everyone that knew not to tell her and now Taiga I'm begging you don't tell her.” As he looked up at me with those broken blue eyes I let out a heavy sigh so this was what he was so scared that I wouldn't want to be with him once I found out the baggage he carried.

 “Okay just no more crying okay it will drive me into a blind rage.” I smiled gently at him as he nodded his own head and started to drift to sleep in the tub, his eyes growing heavier and heavier and the moment that the eyes didn’t open after a few minutes I knew that it was time for him to get out.

With my help, I got him into my own room giving him a pair of boxers and a tee shirt to where I couldn't even admire his psyche I was so angry. I can't believe he can still walk let alone be able to play basketball pascal at the speed that he runs at.

I watched Daiki’s stiffened form as he dropped onto the bed rolled on this right side as he stared up at me as the moon covered us with Silverlight from the window. Running a tired hand into his blue hair he smiled gently at me. “You look like you have a question?” 

His voice sweet and gentle as he tapped the bed beside him, “Come on ask it or you will ever be able to sleep.” His voice kind and open but I thought that it might make him upset but as I dropped into the bed pulling the sheets back over both of us I turned to look at him muscular form

“How did you not lose your leg? Did you say he snapped it in half?” I had to admit that there is no way that he should have survived that and by the clueless look on his face, I could tell that he didn't know either. 

“To be honest I don't they told me that I would never walk normally again. They told me that I would ever play ball again and they told me that I would never be able to fight competitively ever. 

They told me a lot of things when I woke up in the hospital but it was my master Korra that told me never let another person tell you your limits. That same year dad got a Bullyand had him taught to respond to attack commands. 

After a year my leg heels enough for me to do physical therapy, after a few months I was I learned how to fight which helped with getting me back into shape and my PT. After another year I was playing ball like it never happened.

 I don't know if it was all the hour I did PT or if it was my own strength of will but I made a full recovery. Though every once in a while my parents get worried about me that I might overdo it and my legs would snap but I get it, they almost lost if both that had its own scars.” 

A heavy sigh ripped from his soft pink lips as he gave me this sad smile and a gentle peck on the cheek. “Now head to sleep we can talk in morning god knows I'm not in a rush to get a lecture from my father about assault and how long I can spend in prison for it.”

 He rolled his eyes jokingly as I rolled on my side and pushed my back against his chest. He didn't object he simply placed one of his arms lay lazily around my waist is he hid his face in the crook of my neck. I couldn’t help but smile as I drifted off to sleep. 


	13. Lazy Day?

Daiki POV 

The soft chirping of blue jays singing happily in the tree next to Taiga’s window forced my eyes to slide open to see Taiga’s back against me. My face was hidden deep in his neck where I had left it when I fell asleep.

 I smiled down at him as warmth burned in my chest forcing my heart to speed up and flutters as this fuzziness filled up my stomach and brain. I wish that I could enjoy this moment his face soft and serene. 

But all I can think is that dad is going to kill me I know it, and he knows it maybe it's just better for me not to go home. I didn't mean to hurt him but I lost it when he told me that he had been dating Rin and he just didn't know how to bring it up to me. 

I don't know if it made me burn with rage and before I knew what I was doing my fist were bloody as he crumpled beneath me what could I do. Just thinking about it is enough to send me back in that memory. 

_ I sat collapsed in the coaches office his gaze narrowed and hard as the final bell rang squealing in my ears any other day I would be jogging to practice getting ready to kick ass like I always do.  _

_ But not today, today I let my idiot temper get the best of me and now Wakamatsu was sitting in the back for an ambulance getting wrapped up. He refused to leave he wanted to be here so the school had a few favors pulled in so that he could be treated here.  _

_ “You will be lucky if you get away with a simple suspension! Anomie what were you thinking?” His shook with rage his gray eyes burning with hate as a disgust sneeze warped his pretty boy face.  _

_ But his rage doesn't overshadow my own as the thought of Wakamatsu anywhere near my sister force rage in my chest. “I was thinking that my so-called captain is sleeping with my little sister 2 years his junior.”  _

_ I snarled angrily as I clenched my jaw tightly doing my best to stifle my rage I could have seriously damaged him. But why are the cops here when something like this happens they call the cops to take me in. Could they not be calling them what I did was assault I could feel the tension filling the room as the silence reigned but I didn't feel threatened.  _

_ Slowly Wakamatsu walked into the room his right arm in a sling but not in a cast which means that it wasn’t broken maybe dislocated. He glared at me stiffly as I notice the swelling in his eyes going down. Bright purple and blue disgusting throbbing skin stared back at me.  _

_ His gray eyes were cold and cruel as he glared dangerous and foreboding as he spoke in a cold tone. “I don't want anything done to him, the EMTs and the doctor they had shipped out here told me that I wouldn't be able to play for 2 months in 2 months time we will have our first game against Serin and we can't afford to lose again not after the last time. We can't afford to lose Anomie he is the only one that can defeat the generation of miracles and his bullshit could ruin us..”  _

_ “Very well what do you have in mind” an evil girl started to form on the coaches face as his lips curled into a sneer as he began to speak. “Let's have him work on his legs and endurance. ”  _

I did my best to ignore the burning ache in my legs as I shifted only slight but pain ripped through my body as I gripped tightly to my right leg. A fiber of my being felt on fire a pain filled gaps left my lips forcing Taigas eyes to snap open. 

His searing red eyes hone in on me like heat-seeking missiles as fear starts to spread across his face as he hand ripped at the black sheet. Cool air whipped at my legs as I watched a harried and worried expression filtered onto his usually stoic face cold as panic took over every inch of his body. 

I didn't get it until I looked at my own legs nothing my left leg first burning pain shoot through my foot as my nerves feel on fire. Shaking uncontrollably and with each shaking moment pain shot up one leg and into the other. While my right leg bright red and inflamed as my right knee looked like a twisted hunk of meat and three times larger than my left.

Burning shooting pain so blinding and painful that I had to resist the urge to cry as Taiga painfully jumped out of bed as my breath came out panicked and terrified. “I'll get you an ice pack and I'm calling for an ambulance you can't walk on those legs and you can't just sleep it off.” 

I gripping tightly to Taiga shoulders trying to force him to stop as I bit deep into my lip. Blood bubbling into my mouth as I did my best to swallow the copper-tasting liquid as I shook my head no. 

“I the medical miracle remember no limp, no permit damage not even the least bit muscle damage every hospital doctor knows my name they consulted on my case don't if we go my parent will know. I can't see my father I can't” 

My voice came out a whimper and filled with pain as I tried to swallow my fear what if I don't walk normally again because of this. Lava ran through my veins as I struggled to stay still but my leg shook and the pain became too much as I shut my eyes as the pain forced me to pass out

_ My sneakers screeched as I ran up and down the gym, my lungs burned as it felt harder and harder to catch a breath. Like someone is stealing the air from my lungs as my feet struggled to keep up with the speeding pace. _

_  When he said leg work I didn't think that he meant I was going to run until I dropped and then get back up and run some more. My muscle turned to jelly as the pain became debating and my brain isn't working. _

_  My vision began to blur as my legs buckled as I slammed into the ground my right leg twisting painfully as my muscle popped forcing me to roll onto my back. I gripped tightly to my right leg has panic forced my mind to go blank. _

_ The empty room echoed my cries of pain as Wakamatsu sharp piercing beeps were cut off as he peered over me. Once Rin and the team left, I thought that I would be free of this soon. Even the coach left leaving me alone with this stupid as captain.  _

_ His gray eyes show me no compassion only hate as I took in a few heavy breaths my lungs ached and it hurt to breathe but there is no way that I was going to get a breath. I gritted my teeth as the pain in my muscles began to loosen as I thought back to PT.  _

_ Slowly I extend my leg as I learned in PT when I was little. Slowly my muscles loosen and the pain disappeared as my legs got a much-needed rest. Then that same sharp piercing whistled ripped through the air as I looked up to see Wakamatsu glare at me.  _

_  “Oh I'm sorry, did I get a break when you broke my ribs or sprained my ankle. No? Get to work you stop when you can't run anymore.”  _

_ I snarled angrily at him as I stumbled to my feet barely able to stand let alone run but do you think this idiot wants to hear that. “I can't run anymore you an idiot if I could, I wouldn’t have fallen let me go home.”   _

_ Waska Must chuckled darkly as this sick staycation burned in his cold eyes. “Trust me you don't want to go home you father is so beside himself with rage that he said might do something you would both regret if he saw you.  _

_ You better off running and you will do it unless you have a better reason.” I grinned my teeth I could show him the scar and tell him to fuck off but then he would want to know how I got it. Damn him I ignore the new wave of pain that damn near crippled me as I started to run again. _

I woke to the soft sound of a heart monitor beeping as I felt a cold calmly hand tenderly touching my legs. “Look who’s waking up Daiki it's been awhile since I have seen you here” 

A tender and sweet voice forces me to shudder as I rolled over to see Korra her blue eyes not nearly as fierce as I have gotten used to. Soft and kind she smiled down at me before slapping me hard in the head as I frowned at her an upset sneer forming on my face. 

“You idiot, I didn't teach you how to fight to beat some kid up in a closet. If you beat him up to make sure that he doesn't talk.” A cold and rage-filled voice filled my ears as her eyes grew cold and narrowed shaking her head sadly as she continued on her lecture. 

“Seriously and then you can’t even go home because Renji found out.” She shook her head sadly but I didn't get it, I should be in Taiga’s bed not here. I looked around the white room a thick black screen with a white pole reading my heart rate with a bunch of squiggly lines. 

I frowned as the door slowly to see Taiga walking into the room with two cups of coffee in his hands as I frowned at him before looking down to the guy with a lab coat a sad smile on his face a gentle gray eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed glass. 

The last time that I had seen him he has a full head of hair and now he his badling his scalp shining in the light as I frowned down at him. His back seemed hunched a wrinkled deepened as he began to frown but then again wrinkles started to form on his face but that had been 10 years ago.

 “Hey, Doc what the hell is going on?” I looked from Korra her black hair slipping to cover the worried expression on her face as the doctor looked up at me shaking his head sadly as rage burned in his face as he gently poked and prodded my shaking left leg. 

“Well, it looked like you ran a marathon for an entire day with no rest. The nerves on your bottom left foot are damaged causing the shaking and your knee in your right leg looked like you fell with all your weight on it. I'm shocked that you didn't aggregate your previous injury. This is a serious injury you should have come in sooner.” 

His tone soft and filled with worry as Taiga gently handed over a white cup over to Korra who took a great fill sip as a smile began to tug at her lips but all I could think is what the hell am I doing here. I gave Taiga a dirty look which only got me a sad frown as his red eyes looked down at me gently. 

“I told you not to take me to the hospital.” I glared angrily at him as his worried frown slipped away as he chuckled at me “You needed to go when I got here they already knew who you were so I explained the mess you got yourself into yesterday and they agreed to call your fighting mentor instead of your parents your welcome by the way.”

Like I asked them to save me or bring me here the jerk acting like he has been the hero this whole time. I tipped my head back as existed started to fill my mind as I felt my head loll to the side. IV’s dripped as my head grew voice and my limbs heavy but there was no pain and my leg stopped shaking. I could feel the nimble finger of Korra running through my hair as I turned to look at the doctor. 

“So doc what is the news am I going to be able to play basketball and just remember my body doesn’t know the definition if the word never again.” I heard him chuckle at my joke though the is hollow and there wasn't any joy in it. It almost made me worry about walking normally ever again. 

“I'm going to give you a muscle relaxant for left leg it will ease the pain and give your nerves time to heal without the continuous shakings. As for your right leg…” He shakes his head sadly as he glared gently at me. 

“You shouldn't have kept running on that right of your leg after falling I don't care what the reason you shouldn't have run. You would have been permanently damaged you were being reckless.

Bed rest for at least a week you will take anti-inflammatories will make you drowsy and you have to wear a brace for the next month every day and there will be no practice until I asses you there will be no clubs or sports. Now I'm going to get the brace and you are going to sit here still understood.” 

His cold and stern tone force me to glare angrily as he quickly shuffled out the room leaving me to glare at Taiga while he sipped his coffee trying to hide his amused grin that is forming on his face. Why didn't I get a coffee I glared at him as he noticed my gaze on his cup.

 “Don't even think about it, the doctor said no caffeine.” Taiga demanding tone forces me to frown as I glared at me before folding my arm across my chest and looking down through it makes it seem like I'm pouting but let's be honest I'm pouting. 

“He a cutie do your parents know the two fo you are dating?” I groaned as I looked at Korra a safety and proud grin spreading her lips as my head felt heavy and it took all I had not to drop my head. I turned over to see a shock looked on Taiga’s face as his deep tan skin turned bright pink. 

As he turned to look bashfully at his feet I found heavily before shaking my head sadly he is lucky he is cute cause he sucks at lying. I slowly shift back to Korra and it felt like I was moving in slow motion. “No, and I would rather you don't tell them they are already going to be pist at me and I don't know how they would react to this news so I would like to keep it to secrete from now.” 

My gaze harder and tone stern as I glared up at Korra who smiled gently as she slowly nodded her head before turning to look at Taiga who slowly looked up from his cup of coffee to let out a heavy sigh.

 “Nice to officially meet you Korra.” His tone is polite and welcoming as she smiled gently at him like he is a wounded deer. “Nice to meet you too sweetie. To bad Daiki is such a little brat and we couldn't meet at a better time and place.”

 She slapped my head hard with her open palm angrily yelling at me, “Idiot! For you to think that I would think less of you because of who you choose to love. That hurts my cute little cub” 

I frowned as her town grew soft as her pet name for me softened with love and joy as Taiga choked down an amused chuckle as he smiled gently. “Why cub?” His wicked smiled force shivers down my spine as Korra gave me this devious grin before turning to stare at Taiga with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

“What he didn't tell you Daiki here used to dress up for Halloween as a panther he made the cutest kitten ever. He isn't just my student his father and I work together he is my partner actually I have to know Daiki since he was a baby, ain't that right Daiki.” 

My face burned with a new wave of embarrassment as I looked down at my lap as Taiga laughed at me. I glared up at him his burning red gaze lit up with amusement as his shoulder shook and his booming laughter filled the room. 

Korra couldn't help but laugh with him as the doctor walked back into the room giving both of them curious looks until they stopped. In his right hand were two deep orange pill bottle with white labels starting back at me.

While in his left hand is this ugly metal contraption. The melting silver metal started back at me along with latched that allowed for the brace to be opened and closed. “Here you go Korra.” He gave me this disappointed frown as he hands off the pill before slowly opening the brace while giving me a disappointed frowned like he couldn't believe I was so stupid. “It wasn't my choice to keep ruining it was either stop and get arrested or run and there will be no charge.” 

The silver metal cage held my leg as the metal bit deep into my skin, I couldn't move my leg let alone bend it. “Swing your leg don't bend that will only make the joint worse. At least a week in bed and I mean that the directions for the pills are printed on the bottle and your insurance has been given the bill. Honestly after all the surgeries you went through I'm shocked that you even have any money left to spend.” 

I shagged my shoulder casually as I spoke in an easy tone despite the pain. “It pays to have two parents on the police force.” He chuckles but nodded his own head as this sad smile formed on his face.

 “I'm glad to see you and the next time I do I hope it's not to find that your leg is worse Daiki you can do the things that you love just don't risk that because of a foul temper and some guy with a grudge.”

 I nodded my head firmly as his voice filled guilt to fill my chest as he left me alone with Korra and my boyfriend. Though the guilty silence didn't last long as Taiga’s phone began to ring. 

The loud echoes drifted into the air as he through a casual glance down to his phone that fired his annoyed crimson gaze to fill with worry as he quickly answers the phone. “Hey, coach!” 

His body seemed to grow tense as a heavy frown formed on his face and terror filled his eyes like he wasn't talking to a small flat chested girl who probably isn't even 36 kg soaking wet hell my pretty boy coach is a lot more intimidating than her. 

But with each word that she spoke on the phone he seemed to grow more and more tired as it seemed like he is shrinking in size like he was trying to hide from the words begin pelted at him. “Right I know I'm just at the hospital but I will be there soon.” 

A gentle smile graced his lips as he bent over the side of the bed, placing a chaste kiss on my lips as I watched the fear in his eyes be replaced by love and worry. Even as we pulled apart I could feel the reluctance in his body as he spoke to me in a low whisper while his hand held firm to the receiver. 

 “I'll drop your phone off later I left it at my apartment. Got to go.” He pulled his hand from the phone as he gave Korra a polite wave before rushing out the room in a panicked frenzy as he apologizes profusely to the coach on the other end of the line.

Leaving only me and Korra to sit as the soft sound of the hospital filled both our ears the small sharp beeps that were proof of life. The soft medical jargon as people either cry salty tears knowing that what they had couldn't be cured. Or tear of joy that meant they are going to be okay.

 “Come on, I have to take you home I know you don't want to go home but your dad can't really lay into you like this.” I knew she is right but even as she spoke in a sweet and gentle tone I still knew that my dad would only say that I am to blame for this whole mess and almost breaking my leg again. 

“We both know he is going to yell at me more of re-injuring my legs can you help me up.” I slowly and gently slid my leg over the end of the bed as tightness of doubt wound in my chest.

Within a second Korra seemed to be at my side her soft blue eyes gave away nothing but concern. Her hand held out from and unweaving and as much as I wanted to say that I didn't need help I solve m overwhelming pride as leaned on the schedule as we made our way to the car. 

The car ride is silent and for a while I let my mind ride the high for the pain meds and muscle relaxants but even still as I watched the world go by in slow motion nothing but green blobs. Even then as the world seemed to be moving to slow I could feel the watchful eyes of Korra on me her concern palpable. “What is it?” 

My head snapped back almost on impulse as I turned to see Korra with her best motherly corner expression slipping onto her face as the car pulled to a stop in front of a bright cherry red light. I could so all her fear and anxiety as she ran a gently ran her hand through my hair as she gently patted me. Her soft crystal blue eyes filling with an unspoken question. I

“It's just that….Have you been going to see your shrink?” Her question caught me off guard and it put me in a sour mood as I slapped her hand away before folding my arms over my chest like a sulky child but my legs are in pain and I couldn't be bothered to care. “Daiki this isn't like you impulsive and temptation sure but you snapped you could have killed him. What are you going to do when they break up.” 

I scoffed angrily as I frowned at her bitter resentment filling my chest I love and adore my sister I did really but she rated me out to dad without a second thought. As if I give a damn about her life now. It's only going to cause me to trouble so let him date her and then leave her.

“Slap him on the shoulder and tell him what he dodges a damaged bullet” The fury in my voice shocked even me as I tipped my head back too exhausted to even argue about this. I just watched the large impending house coming closer and closer fear and panic filled my mind as I noticed my family stand on the porch but my eyes were drawn to Korra who gave me this safe and forbidding gaze. 

The pity in her eyes seemed to be choking me as I did my best to quell my rage as I spoke in an even tone. “Please stop looking at me like that I will be fine.” I did my best to keep my voice reassuring but it sounded almost pitiful. Slowly the car pulled to a stop as I noticed my mothers black curls spilling down her shoulder as she spoke with a dad who was pacing as Bully prowled on the grass. 

Dad and mom's cold blue eyes snapped up as their vision began to narrow in on the car as Korra slowly slipped out the car as she moved her way over to my side of the car helping me out as her hands over nervously on my waist.

“You ready?” Her tone is soft and suggestive as if saying even if you aren't okay you still have to go no matter what. All I could really do is frown as the car engine died leaving me to slowly limped my way around the car. 

The cool fall air swirled around me as I shook unsteady on my feet a strong wind could force me on my ass and as I looked over to my father he gave me a dangerous glare his short clipped blue hair as he glared angrily at me.

 But his rage seemed to subside as I finally made it around the car in a snail's slow place a brace clinging a little tighter to my short clad legs. “We have been calling!” I could only scoff at his gruff and rage-filled tone he didn't even want to wait until I got into the house before he started to yell at me.

 “Yeah, I left my phone at a friend house you know when I passed out and he had to take me to the hospital. You didn’t want me to come you said so yourself remember so why the hell does you even care.” I just barely made it onto the grass at the end of my tirade when Bully came bounding up to me getting ready to jump on me.

 “Down” With a stern and commanding tone, he dropped on his back legs wagging his tail happily as his soft pink tongue lolled out to the side his crimson eyes shining happily. With a gentle scratch behind his ears as I looked up from his soft red eyes and cuddly white fur to see my father and mother glaring at me. 

“Thank you for picking him up Korra” Mom’s sweet and kind tone forced a heavy frown on my face as Korra nodded her head and smiled gently at me. “Head inside I'll tell them what the doc said do you think that you can make it up to the steps.” 

Slowly I slide the muscle relaxers and anti-inflammatories into her soft open pal before slowly starting to swing my wing limply. “Thanks for everything I'll see you in 5 to 10 if I'm lucky.” She laughed at my cocky remark as with one last sweet smile before carting her fingers through my hair. 

“Don't worry lil cub I'll try to talk them off the edge.” I smile gently at her as her blue eyes filled with love before I dragged my dead weight right leg as my left stopped shaking only due to the muscle relaxants and painkillers that I had been on before I even left the hospital. 

I pushed through the door to see that not only were there quest in my house they were my shitty teammates that I didn't want to see until bed rest had been up. Sitting contently in the living room were my teammates sitting so casually as they belong here. 

 Rin sat casually to Wakamatsu but not leaning on him like she didn't want to hurt him. Sukari was sitting numbly in dad’s recliner chair and the coach and Satsuki were sitting on the couch as my left leg slowly started to shake as their eyes were drawn to my left leg now starting to burn with new found pain. The meds must have worn off just great. 

I clutched the couch tightly as Satsuki gave me a hard look at her eyes scanning over my right leg. “It's not reinjured is it?” Her voice trembling with worry and it forced a soft smile formed onto my face as I couldn't help but feel some joy for her concern for me. 

 “Nope, a whole new injury I told you that I couldn't keep running. Now it looked like neither of us are playing.” I gripped tightly to the couch as I swallow my pride and look at Satsuki her eyes sad and filled with grief I'm sure she was thinking about me pain in my bed bleeding and barely awake as they rushed me to yet another surgery. 

“How about your chest your old scar didn't reopen did it.” I shook my head warily as I felt the whole room looking at me. Satsuki didn’t know how I got the scar but she knew that it was there. 

“No I just tweaked some nerve in my left leg hence the shaking I got pills for that and my right leg is shot I'm going to need a month's rest I have to take the pill and follow the order and bed rest for at least a week. I most likely will have to do more physical therapy like the first time wasn't bad enough.”

 I frowned gently frowned my voice growing bitter as Satsuki nodded her head “It wasn't easy to watch either, do you need help up the stairs.” Her voice a soft whisper as if we were the only ones in the room. “If you wouldn't mind.” 

My voice is tender as she shook her head before quickly rising to her feet as a sweet smile on her face. “It's the least that I can do for you.” Her pink eyes kind and her soft pink hair slipping down her shoulder as Wakamatsu stood up in outrage. “How do we know this isn't a ploy to get back at me.”

 I sighed heavily as I learned some of my weight on Satsuki as I glared coldly at him. “Come close really looked at my right leg and you will know is not a ploy.” Rin looked away not being able to bear the sight of my scar but Sakurai, the coach, and the so-called captain came closer each of their eyes bugging out of their skulls as they saw the car going from my ankle all the way up my thigh and kept going up.

 “Previous injury form 10 years ago I shouldn’t even have a right leg let alone be able to play basketball the way that I have been and if you still want me to play that way I have to avoid permanent damage is that okay with you?”

 I glare sharply as Wakamatsu as he stared up at me as Sastuki adjusted my weight “I can’t keep standing so if you're done I really have to get into bed.” I glare at him my voice cold and still as he slowly nodded his head his gray eyes still wide in shock as I stumbled up the stairs with the help of Satsuki.

Pain taunted me with each step as my chest grew heavy and I used my free arm to grip tightly to the wall as Satsuki looks up at me what soft pink eyes. “Do you want to stop” I gritted my teeth as I shook my head even the slightest movement force pain into my legs.  

I sucked in an unsteady breath after a few more minutes of hell we made it on the top of the stairs and into my room.  My muscles ache as I slowly collapsed into my bed Satsuki no longer having to hold my dead weight. Guilt chipped away at me as I looked up to see those soft light pink eyes. 

“Satsuki” My voice came out slow and clipped from all the pain coursing through me as I used my left hand push myself up off the floor as I gave her a soft and gentle look. “Yeah Dai-chan” 

Just hearing her sweet voice made my heart ache. “I'm sorry about all of it I know that we both made mistakes but I shouldn't have lost it like that and I shouldn't have ignored you for the past week. Your the best friend a guy could have and I have been taking that for granted for a while now.” 

Satsuki gently rubbed my shoulder as my heart began to steady as I felt the guilt-free flowing in every part of my chest. “I should have trusted you there is blame for the both of us Dai-chan don't worry about it.” Her voice soft and sweet but it didn't do much to lessen my guilt but the burning pain that filled my legs definitely helped.

 “Can you do me one favor do you mind getting the muscle relaxants from my father has every time that my leg shakes….” I took in a deep bright as pain spike in my right leg as she nodded her head slowly. 

But before she left she gave me an award-winning smile as she placed a gentle kiss on my burning forehead. “You burning up Dai-chan and you aren't the worst friend I haven't been all that great either.” 

She a sweet smile force my heart to grow lighter as some of my agonies left with her. I tipped my head back doing my best to ignoring the burning pain as my eyes slid closed. I don't remember falling asleep. 

But as I slowly on my eyes I could hear the soft murmurs of two people talking to one of them being the gruff and calculating tone of my father the other gruff but kind and welcoming. “You must be the friend the one that Rin talked about, Taiga Kagami right?” 

My father voice filled with false ignorance but he is a cop the moment that Rin told him about Kagami I wouldn't doubt it if he had been calling to get a background check. “Yes sir and if you don't mind me asking what did she say about me?”

 His tone soft but growing soft as they got closer to my bedroom. “That you were the one that beat Daiki and forced him to get his act together. I didn’t know that you two were friends though. Can I also assume that you are the friend whose house he stayed at last night.” 

My father voice grew tense and tight I felt my head lolling to the side as I looked out the window the once bright blue sky turning a burnt red as the sun began to lower over the horizon. “Yes sir” 

His voice glib not like I'm so used to but my father isn't the kind of guy that you have an idle chit chat with when his speech it's for a purpose. Slowly the door open as I turned to see my father walking in his clipped blue curly bruh sign covering his piercing denim blue eyes glaring angrily at me. 

While behind him stood Taiga just a bit shorter than my father as he walked into the room looking down over me with those searing red eyes of his. He held my phone in his grip as he gave me an easy smile. “Hey” 

His voice is easy as I felt my tongue thick and heavy in my mouth as I let out a small pain filled gasp. “Hey, what happened to Satsuki?” I looked over to my father his blue gaze cold as he folded his arms firmly over his chest.

 “She left after you took your pills don't you remember” I shook my head no as I slowly rose from my bed propping myself up on my elbows as I looked over to my father for a moment shifting my gaze to Taiga. “Can we have a minute before you start yelling at me.” 

Dad glared heavily at me as his shoulder shifted as he gave me a reluctant nodded his head before making his way out the room closing the door in him leaving me and Taiga alone intense silence. He slowly made his way over to me dropping my phone onto the end table.“How do you feel?” 

He gently ran his finger gently through my hair his nimble fingers touching me as I slowly descend back into bed looking up as his soft gentle smile. “Exhausted but other than that I'm fine, how was practice.” 

I could barely hear my own voice exhaustion seemed to be clouding my mind and taking over. All I got was a gentle smile to tell me that he actually heard what I had to say. “It was fine they wanted to know how you were doing I told them that I would get an update. They actually seemed worried about you.” 

He chuckled a little surprise as I grinned easily at him this cockiness started to swell in me. “I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm quite the catch it's hard not to like me.” 

I listen to his sweet bellowing laughter as his finger absently twirled my hair as he gave me this loving stare. “There's that annoying arrogance of yours it's an almost endearing quality.” I chuckled at him as I felt his fingers grow slack as he stared up at something. 

His eyes hardening with rage as I looked over my hair falling limply to the left as I glared at my sister who seemed to be leaning firmly into the door her arms folded over a sweatshirt that looked a lot like my captain. “Dad said that it's time for you to go Taiga he would like to talk to Daiki alone.” 

Taiga let out a heavy sigh as he turned to look at me, his expression softened to his gaze for a moment. “I'll text you” With a chaste kiss on the forehead he left leaving me to wonder what the hell my father could possibly say that I haven't heard before. 


	14. Kagami and Anomie are Together?

The game with Tou would be any day now and I haven't since seen Anomie-kun and Kagami-kun is starting to act strange. At first I thought he was just nervous about having a rematch with Anomie-kun after losing his chance to be fast tracked to get into the NBA. But now I'm starting to think that it is something else entirely. 

Even the way that he treats Rin Anomie is starting to come off as strange almost like he was mad at her for something  but what could she have done she is first year and has barely talked to Kagami-kun since the incident almost a week ago. 

I frowned gently  as I looked over to see the coach her daring and eager brown eyes were lit up with rage.  I don't know why though since we visited the Tou team she has been in a bad mood. 

I wonder if she was worried about Anomie-kun when Kagami-kun told her that he had a bad knee injury, her and the rest of the team seemed interested. I could understand, Anomie-kun is his rival but they are also friends. 

          I have to admit that I didn't think that I would see Anomie-kun so worn down and if what Kagami-kun told me is right he had been running until 3 am when he fell on his knees in a bad way.

       Even now as I turned to look at Kagami he seems stiff like he didn't want to be here at Tou at all but the moment we told him that we were going to see Anomie-kun he seemed to shrink as if he knew something that we didn't. Our match is still 2 months away and I would tend to think that after a week his legs would be healed up and he would be parcting, I know what nothing would stop him from practicing or playing the game. 

But there is something about the melancholy way that Kagami-kun spoke about Anomie-kun’s injuries made me think that he knew more than he is letting on. It worries me just a bit, I looked over to Kagami-kun that same sullen look on his face as Rin Anomie walked with the coach talking easily. 

But every once in awhile she would turn back and give Kagami-kun this look that I couldn't quite grasp it might have been a mix between pity and guilt but I couldn't completely eminem her before she would snap her head back. 

I let out all sigh as number two looked up at me his wide blue eyes reflect my own blank expression as his tail wagged happily as he licked my face with new vigor. His sandpaper tongue whipping at my sin as I laughed gently forcing the whole team to look at me as they open the door to the gym. Anomie-kun's first mark is still displayed proudly on the silver door as number two jumped from my grip and ran into the gym. 

I didn't even get the chance to stop him before barking erupted into the air I walked a little faster as Kagami pulled back worried it was Rin Anomie that spoke in a rather surprise voice her eyes wide with shock. “Bully?”

 Rin rushed into the gym a wide smile on her face as Kagami slowed his pace, I didn't know why until I got further into the room. Sitting patiently by the bleacher is a white german shepherd with large red eyes the color of blood. They seemed trained on Kagami and from the rage and hate that filled his eyes he knows Kagami. 

While number two braked happy nipping at his tail and leg not getting so much a grunt in his general direction he is at least well trained. He didn't even chase after the ball the way that number two did are our practices. 

But then I let my eyes room over the court a lot of the players looked at us in confusion Sakurai galred coldy at the captain before shooting his three this determined look on his face as he mustered something about Hyuga-senpai. 

I smiled gently but I noticed that no were on the court was there a blue haired boy. I let my eyes run over the court as the team slowly walked in after me unsure about the large lean guard dog with cunning red eyes.

 He seemed to be watching each of us as I noticed Anomie-kun his head rested firmly in his palm his denim blue eyes bored out of his mind. His blue hair falling in his eyes as he let out a huff of breath blowing some of his hair out of his face as he sat there in a whtie tank top and black shorts. 

I get a shocked gasp escaped my lips as I notice the twist metal contraption attached to his right leg a black steel brace staring back at me extend for the upper part of his thigh all the way to his ankle.

 I made my way over to him as he finally noticed me a frown began to pull at his face as he spoke in a rather shocked voice. “Testu?” His voice a low draw and filled with cuisson, his eyes smeed a bit more murky and a lot less pecing then usual. 

His brows dipped down as we walked over to him, the whtie dog snarled as his lips curled over his teeth as his shiny white fangs are bared against me. “Bully down!” With a sharp tone cracking like a whip Bully dropped down to the floor resting his large blocky head on his front paws as his artic white fur stared back at me. 

“He's so cute can I pet him?” I look over to see the coach with a moony eyes as Kagami-kun snorted in rage. “He bites” He spoke in a bitter tone as Anomie-kun chuckled lightly as he turned to look at Kagami-kun and for a moment there is this look of love that flashed before his eyes.

 “That's just you idiot” He chuckle gentle before turning to the couch “It's fine you can pet him” He was waved a dismissive hand and Bully jumped up trampling the couch as he began to lick her face while she bursted into a fit of giggles. 

“So what is the reigning champs doing here?” Anomie-kun voice sounded more bored than usual as Kagami-kun grinned down at him. “The team here was worried about you did the doc clear you from bed rest.” 

He spoke so easily and casually that it made me think that he and Anomie were a lot closer than either of them let on. Anomie-kun only further prove my point when he smiled happily at Kagami-kun pride burning bright in his eyes as he nodded his head easily. “Yup the nerves in my left foot are all healed so no more pinched nerve or painful shakes.Though the right leg.” 

He sighed wistful as he rubbed his exposed knee cap which allowed me to get a better look at his leg along with a nast white vertical scar that seemed to be old. I couldn’t help but look on with intrigue as the couch jump up from her fun with Bully whose red tongue was lolling happily as Anomie-king commanded him. 

“Sit! Stay!” With a sharp whipping tone Bully sat down on his hunch and look on all of us with cursitoy. Huyga stared at Bully with mild interest while the other stared intently at the game. “How did you get that?” The coach's voice filled it wonder the wonder seemed tense though as her eyes burn with hate for what went down even though she isn't the cold. Anomie-kun and Kagami-kun sigh like it was not something that either of them like to touch upon. 

But Anomie-kun smiled sadly as he shifted his gaze over the court where Rin was talking with the captain his hand place easily on her waist no paying Anomie-kun any mind. “I got it from a fight 10 years ago its an old injury and one that was fully healed this newest one is because that ass had me running till 3 am. Fell on the floor and land the wrong way I could be lucky that it's only a swollen joint and no serious damage but I won't play for the next month not if I want to be able to run normally and if the swelling doesn't start to go down in the next week I'll be back on red rest.” 

“Anwya if the check up isn't good at the end of the month your going to win the game no doubt.” He shrugged his shoulder casually like this wasn't his basketball career that we are talking about. 

I could feel the shock of the other as well as their own eyes began to widen in shock and doubt.If he didn't play then people would just make it seem like we only one bacue Anomie wasn't playing. I felt my own freon forming on my lips as I saw the same matching frown pulling at Kagami’s lips. “Then what are you doing here” 

The coaches questioning took us all by surprise as Kagami-kun dropped onto the bench next to Anomie while Bully’s lips curled over his mouth as he snarled at Kagami. “I hate that sutpid dog.” 

Anomie-kun seemed to chuckel gently like it was some kind of private joke between the two of them. His eyes and voice softened as he looked at Kagami for a moment before turning back to give me a saddle stare. 

“It's tortutre I just got off of bed rest so I'm allowed to walk around but not push myself which mean that I can't take part in the practice. So there making me watch it as if that will make me or them any better they were better off leaving me to my bed.” 

His voice cold and dejected as the look of annoyance that burned in his eyes only grew stronger as his captain walked over to us with Rin on his arm. Her blue eyes dazzling in light as she gave him an easy smile before playing with the white german shepherd while number two fought for some attention. Lifting him in my arms and scratching behind his ear seemed to claim him while Wakamatsu talked with us. “Second time in a week what do we owe the great pleasure this time.” 

His ice cold voice wasn't the least bit welcoming at all and his gray eyes burn with rage as he turned to look at Anomie who gave him a disgruntled grunt as Bully began to growl angrily at him. Anomie-kun had a sly and teasing smile on his face as he spoke in a col yet japing tone. 

 “Am I free to go warden” His voice laced with sarcasm and hate as the captain glared coldly at him before numbly nodding his head. “Be here for tomorrow early morning practice.” He scoffed angrily, “As if I'll be sleeping you want me healed then waking up just to sit here would be a waste of healing time. I gave 9 hours of movement a day and I'm not wasting it on this.” 

“Well Serin I know why Kagami is here what about the rest of you”  Kagami-kun gave him a dirty look his red eyes searing and cold as he narrowed his field of vision. But after a mean he paid the cat in no mind as he helped Anomie-kun to his feet.

“Bully come” With a sharp growl dog snapped to his feet as he gave me a blank red stare wasn Anomie gave me an easy going smile. “It's good to see you Testu” He waved politely at the rest of Serin but I could tell that he was only being nice for Kagami-kun’s sake. 

Not being able to shake the feeling that there was something wrong, I followed them both keeping out of sight as I walked down the fading sidewalk as the sun lowered over the horizon. I watched Kagami-kun an Anomie-kun walking together a little too close to be considered friends with Bully prowling in front of them. 

His hunched sift as he glared at every tree and squirrel that walked by while Kagami quiver as his fierce nature as Anomie launched at him. “It's been a few weeks since the two of us met I wish you wouldn't be so afraid of him Taiga he know what you mean to me, he won't hurt you unless I order it.” I felt shock spike in my chest Anomie-kun’s voice so sweet and gentle shocked me. 

Kagami’s voice came out soft and whiny as he gripped tightly to Anomie to keep him on his feet. “It's not the same unlike number two, Bully can kill people with a single order I find that scary. Plus it's not just him but all dogs you know that why do you have to pick on me” 

His voice sweet and kinda chick like I have never heard him this way before but Anomie didn't seem phase as he laughed a little harder. 

“I sorry I just find it so hard to believe that Kagami Taiga is afraid of horror movies, dogs, and even thin else under the sun if I would have now that you were such a coward I would not have proclaim my love for you.” He chuckled lightly as Kagami cringed slightly as he looked away his checker burning with embarrassment, “Yeah well your no mister perfect either I'm not the one that is afraid of squirrels” 

A strong wind whipped at the air as the tree wiped as the leaves fell from the air at that moment Bully spun sharp on his heels his lips curled revealing his razor sharp white teeth. He snapped at me as the air grew tense and Anomie-kun slowly turn to see me shocked and hurt etching its way onto his face like he couldn't believe I would follow him.This can't be good. 


End file.
